I'm glad You Came
by aandm20
Summary: "Today started off as such a normal day. But, really though….isn't that how it goes. All I wanted to do was go for a nice swim...But then my life was turned up-side-down..." 11th Doctor/OC...Starts in season six.
1. I don't know if I can do this…

***Here's something that just popped into my head and wouldn't leave…I saw a couple of these posted and thought I'd give it a try for myself, just for fun. I'm already working on another Doctor Who story at the moment and am very dedicated to it so if this one bombs…it's no big deal. Soooo…..let's see what you guys think…..**

****If you want to know how to pronounce the OC's name…go to** **Google translator, type it in under Turkish and click the little speaker icon to hear it! There's also a link on my profile to a picture of her swimsuit.**

**I'm Glad You Came**

_(I don't know if I can do this…)_

_***** **__The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all I count is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came….__*******_

Today started off as such a normal day. But, really though….isn't that how it goes. All I wanted to do was go for a nice swim. About late morning, early afternoon, I packed up some supplies and drove out to my favorite spot—a somewhat secluded place on a little strip of beach that surrounds Lake Silencio.

Once I got there, I parked in my usual spot and walked down to set up my 'chill space'. I spread out my blanket next to the cooler I packed with a few snacks and a bottle of my favorite wine along with a stack of books for when I was done with my swim. I always liked to have my own privet picnic whenever I ventured out here. I know that coming here as much as I did made me a big time nerd, but I just couldn't help myself. Sure, I originally chose the spot because I had it on good authority that it was where they filmed a major scene of the first episode of season 6 of Doctor Who….but, eventually, I kept coming back because it really was a fantastic spot to camp out and swim. A truly beautiful place.

After setting up, I dis-robed, exposing the new bikini I'd bought so I could apply my sun screen (I actually care about my skin and avoid tanning when I can). It was a little dark blue number made up of crisscrossed fabric and spaghetti straps. I bought it because it complimented my Ice-blue eyes and fair skin-tone. I almost decided to put my dirty-blond hair up into a ponytail or something, but instead, I ended up just leaving it down where it fell to my mid back.

I love swimming. The feel of the water against my skin as I glide through it—It's as close as anyone can get to flying without the help of an air-craft or harness of some sort. It's like being weightless—soaring over rocks and vegetation, surrounded by fish instead of birds. I'll even admit that I used to pretend that I was a mermaid when I was little...but, hey…what little girl didn't? Everything about it is just so relaxing…so peaceful…so calm…

But then my life was turned up-side-down.

There I was, just floating on the surface, staring up at the beautiful expanse of blue, cloudless sky, minding my own business when I hear the faint sound of voices approaching my spot. Curious about who was butting into my sanctuary and just a little worried about the possibility of my things being stolen, I glanced up at the shore to see four people setting up blankets and things right next to the space that I clearly designated as mine. Normally, this really wouldn't be such a big deal, but then I saw one of the guys in the group reach over to my bag and pull out my mini radio.

"HEY!" I shouted angrily.

What the hell, right? You don't just go and grab things that don't belong to you…that, my friends, is called stealing.

I quickly swam back to shore, fully intending to give the jerk a piece of my mind, but when I made it back to the blankets, my heart stopped and I had to fight the urge to faint. There, sitting in front of me was Amy and Rory Pond, River Song, and the eleventh Doctor.

"There you are! Never could resist a chance to swim could you?" The Doctor greeted me cheerfully, like he'd been expecting me to be there.

This statement caused River to laugh and shake her head.

"Oh, Aislinn, you never change do you?" She joked teasingly. "Come and sit with us, sweetie."

For a moment, all I could do was stare. I must have looked like a fish out of water to them. Soaking wet, eyes wide, and my mouth kept opening and closing as if I'd forgotten how to speak.

"Wait. Who's this then?" Amy asked with a look of confusion that was also lased with a bit of annoyance considering her husband was staring at me with his mouth slightly open.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, I quickly wrapped myself up in a towel.

"Yes, Sorry! Ponds, this here is Miss Aislinn Davis. She's a very close _friend_ of mine." He introduced, making me blush.

"Hey! She's my friend too you know." River protested.

This couldn't be happening. There's just no possible way. I was starting to feel sick.

"Uummm, Right…._Doctor, River_…could I have a quick word with you both….over here, please?" I asked, nearly stuttering.

The two of them gladly got up so we could speak a small ways away without the risk of the Ponds overhearing.

"I take it by your reaction a second ago, that this is the day that you meet us in person for the first time." The Doctor guessed. "Interesting…" He murmured to himself.

"Uh, that would be a big, fat YES." I confirmed. "I take it that you both know who I _really_ am then?"

"Yes." They answered simultaneously with matching grins.

"I don't understand…how the hell is this possible? I mean—what—did I jump dimensions or something or am I on some hidden camera show and you guys are going to start laughing at me any minute now? Because last time I checked, I went for a swim in a world where you four were still _fictional characters_!"

"Yeah, about that…..we still haven't figured out that bit yet." The Doctor admitted apologetically. "Not that we've given up, mind you!" He added hastily at the look I'd given him.

"Oh, my God…this is…oh, my God." I started to babble to myself. "I thought this stuff only happened in fanfictions and what-not."

They both laughed sympathetically at me.

"Sorry, sweetie, but this is really happening." River confirmed soothingly.

I let out a heavy sigh to calm myself down—the last thing I needed was to hyperventilate.

"Right, then, _Doctor_…..what now—how do I proceed from here? Because there's a lot of time between…" She trailed off at the warning look he gave her considering River was still standing there as well. "…I mean do I just follow you guys around now or what?" I asked, trying to make sense of everything.

"Basically…yes." He answered simply. "Just do what comes natural. Now, let's get back to the ponds then shall we. "

He made as if he were about to grab my hand, but then changed his mind at the last second with a sort of strange look on his face that made River chuckle teasingly.

"I've always loved that suit by the way." He complimented me sheepishly before he turned to head back to the blankets without even giving me the chance to say thank you.

*******5 Minutes Later*******

"Soooo, Aislinn, how do you know River and the Doctor?" Amy asked out of curiosity as she took a sip of her wine.

I took a moment as I was towel-drying my hair to think about how I was supposed to answer. I had already put the rest of my clothes back on…a short white flowy-skirt, white lacey tank-top and a short-bodied/long-sleeved denim jacket.

"Well, Amy…that is a very long and complicated answer….how about we just enjoy the moment and I'll explain it to you another time." I offered, cryptically.

"Right, so when are we going to 1969?" Rory asked the Doctor as a way to change the subject.

"And sense when do you drink wine?" Amy added.

"I'm 1103—I must have drunk it sometime." He huffed and took a sip anyways only to immediately spew it back out in distaste. "Uhg! Wine is horrid." He complained in a weird voice.

"Yeah, you might have enjoyed it in your past regenerations—like at that party you went to in France that was simultaneously connected to a broken spaceship from the future—but not so much in this one…" I turned with a big smile on my face to the others. "Seriously….he was singing "I could have danced all night" from 'My Fair Lady' and ended up with his tie wrapped around his head and he thought that he might have accidentally created the banana daiquiri a few centuries to soon." I paused to laugh along with the others and he poked me in the side as if to reprimand me.

"Hush you!" He scolded me which only made us laugh more.

"I do agree though…I'm not a big fan of red wine either." I admitted, and then reached into the cooler I'd brought with me to pull out my own bottle of wine. "Here, try this…you might like it better. Sparkling Moscato—it's sweet."

He took a swig strait from the bottle and smiled.

"Ah, see, now that's much better!" He chirped happily.

"I know, right?" I agreed cheerfully as I held out a glass for him to fill for me.

"1103?" Amy asked in confusion. "You were 908 last time we saw you."

"And you've put on a couple of pounds, but I wasn't going to mention it." He countered jokingly and we all chuckled at the comment.

"Wow! Rude much?" I asked him in mock shock which made everyone laugh even more.

Just then, Amy looked up to the top of the rocky hills with a strange expression on her face. She must have seen one of the Silence.

"Who's that?" She asked everyone.

"Who?" Rory asked her.

She looked away and her face cleared..…she'd forgotten.

"What?" She asked Rory.

"You just said you saw someone." He explained in confusion.

"No I didn't." She brushed off.

The Doctor and I exchanged a look with each other. We both knew what was about to commence for both River and the Ponds….and apparently myself as well now. We were all in for a bumpy ride.

"Ha! The moon—look at it." The Doctor pointed out. "Of course you lot did a lot more than look at it didn't you. A big silvery thing in the sky and you couldn't resist it."

"Dam straight!" I agreed with a smirk.

The Doctor looked at me with an appreciative smile and nearly tried to grab my hand again, but caught himself just before he did which was starting to get strange.

"The moon landing was in 1969. Is that where we're going?" Rory asked in sudden realization.

"Oh, a lot more happened in '69 than anyone remembers." I sighed, unintentionally steeling the Doctor's line.

"Humans, I thought I'd never get done saving you." He added in a sort of tired nostalgia.

"Honestly Doctor, what would you do with yourself if that day ever came?" I teased.

He looked at me with an expression that resembled something similar to longing.

"Oh, I'd think of something." He countered only half-jokingly.

And then it was time.

A big silver truck pulled up next to my car at the top of the hill and an old man stepped down from it. Rory spotted him first.

"Who's that?" He asked.

The Doctor slowly stood up and waived to him. He looked scared, like he was going to be sick and only I knew why. Well, River did too, but he didn't know that. I quickly stood up as well and took his hand to give it a comforting squeeze.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered to him in assurance just as River spotted the astronaut emerging from the lake.

"Oh, my God." She gasped in shock, catching Rory and Amy's attention.

The Doctor was still staring at me with a look of anxious indecision before he seemed to make up his mind and kissed me soundly on the lips catching everyone, especially myself, off guard. Not that I minded really…I mean I've dreamt about him kissing me just like any other fan-girl has, but…..what about River…

He stepped back and stared at me, trying to communicate something silently, but I couldn't understand what he was trying to say. He then spoke to the others in warning. I chanced a glance at River, thinking she'd be upset, but she was smiling….actually smiling...a friendly frikin smile. What the hell?

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens next, you do not interfere.

He then walked down to the shore-line to meet the person in the space suit while the rest of us watched.

"What's going on? That's an Apollo Astronaut in the lake." Rory question in worried, confusion.

My hands started to shake a bit and I leaned over to whisper to River.

"I don't know if I can do this." I admitted nervously. "I know everything that's about to happen, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"But you have to...we both do…no matter how badly we want to change things, we can't." She sighed sadly.

I reached over to hold her hand.

"Be ready to help Rory hold Amy back." I warned her to which she responded with a nod in understanding.

"What's he doing?" Amy asked.

And then it happened...the flash of green light.

_**BANG!**_

I clenched my eyes shut tightly and put my hands over my ears to block out the sound of the remaining shots as I tried not to cry. I remember doing so when I first saw this episode. I screamed just like Amy was doing now and nearly bawled like a baby.

_**BANG!**_

The others were desperately trying to hold Amy back as she fought viciously against them trying to get to her friend. I couldn't help it as a few tears escaped my eyes. I didn't want to watch, but at the last second, I opened my eyes just in time to see him slightly glowing and mouthing the words '_I'm sorry_' in our direction…just before….

_**BANG!**_

And it was all over. It happened so quickly, but it felt like slow motion. The Doctor was down—unmoving—'_dead _'.

The others were all down by the water, crying over his body, but I couldn't bring myself to move just yet. They were closer to him than I was at the moment, seeing as I hadn't actually traveled with them yet, so I didn't want to intrude. They deserved to have their moment with him. I faintly felt a presence standing next to me and looked over to see that it was Canton with his little canister of gasoline.

"Hello, Canton." I greeted him solemnly.

He offered me a soft, condoling smile and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Aislinn. It's nice to see you again…though I'm sorry about the circumstance." He greeted me back apologetically, and then gestured to the others. "Shall we?"

"Yes…I suppose we have to, don't we."

The two of us walked down to the shore-line to stand just behind the others. Pore Amy…I really wished that I could tell her what was going on so she wouldn't cry anymore, but I knew I couldn't. I had to restrain myself and ended up having to bite my own tongue.

"River, he can't be dead. It's not possible." Amy gasped out through her tears.

"Whatever that thing was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle." River tried to explain through her strained and shaky voice. "His body was already dead…..he didn't make it to the next one."

"Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something…" Amy tried.

"I believe I can save you some time…" Canton spoke up from behind them as he took off his hat in respect. "…That most certainly is the Doctor…and he most certainly is dead." He confirmed sadly. "He said you'd need this." He added, setting down the jug.

Rory looked at it in confusion.

"Gasoline?" He asked.

"Yes." I spoke up in confirmation to Rory's question, and then turned to Canton to pat him gratefully on the shoulder. "Thank you."

Rory then turned his confused look to me, but I let River give the explanation.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle…even a dead one." She sniffled slightly, but continued in stubborn determination. "There are whole empires out there who would rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here…or anywhere."

"Wake up!" Amy begged him angrily, still crying. "Come on, you stupid body…wake up." She demanded.

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest in despair.

"What do we do Rory?" She sniffled, pitifully.

I couldn't help but steel this one…sorry River.

"We're his friends and we'll do what the Doctor's friends always do…" I directed as I picked up the gas can. "….as we're told."

"There's a boat." Rory pointed out. "If we're going to do this—let's do it properly."

Rory then picked up the Doctor's limp form and carried him down to the awaiting water craft and laid him gently down into it. Just before I poured on the gasoline, I leaned down to his ear and whispered so the others couldn't hear and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you soon."

And with that, the fuel was dispersed and Rory pushed the boat out a ways before he set it alight and let it go. The Doctor's body was up in flames.

Slowly, I started to sing a song that popped into my head. It was a song that was usually a bit more up-beat, but considering the occasion, I dragged it out hauntingly and sad.

"It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye."

River gripped my hand comfortingly as we watched him burn. My voice had become a bit shaky on the last few notes.

"He always did love to hear you sing." She commented with a sad sigh.

She then turned to Canton.

"Who are you?" She asked him. "Why did you come?"

The others turned to him as well. They were wondering the same thing….all except for me.

"Same reason as you." He answered, pulling out his TARDIS blue envelope that was labeled with the number four.

River pulled out her own envelope to compare them and saw that hers was labeled with the number two. I could practically see the cogs turning in her head, starting to work it out.

"River..." Canton nodded in farewell, and then turned to the others to do the same. "Amy…Rory." And finally he acknowledged me as well. "Aislinn…..I am_Canton_ Everett Delaware III." He introduced before continuing cryptically, "I won't be seeing you again—but you'll be seeing me."

He gave us all one last smile before he turned around and walked back up to his truck.

"Four!" River suddenly realized.

"Sorry, what?" Rory questioned, not understanding what she was getting at.

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes." She clarified.

We all then quickly gathered our things into my car so I could drive us back to the diner they stopped by earlier in the day. It was a very quiet ride, as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. I myself was very nervous that the Doctor was about to meet me for the first time, which in retrospect was actually very silly of me considering that his future self, seemed to _really_ like me. But still…I guess it's only natural for me to want things to go smoothly, right?

When we finally got to the retro looking diner, River decided to start up the conversation again.

"You two got three, I got two, and Mr. Delaware was four." She started to go over again.

"So?" Rory questioned, trying to understand.

"So where's one?" River prompted.

"Is it not you?" He asked me.

River glanced at me expectantly. I smiled at the two of them thoughtfully. They had no idea what a compliment that would be if it were true.

"No, sorry. I didn't even get one. He must have known that I'd coincidentally, already be there." I explained, while taking a quick glance over at the table where the envelope labeled as number one lay next to the partially consumed bottle of Coca-Cola that the others hadn't noticed yet.

"So do you think he invited someone else then?" Rory asked.

"Well, he must have." River insisted. "He planned all of this to the last detail."

"Would you three just shut up…it doesn't matter." Amy demanded softly, still out of it from her grief.

"He's up to something—" River continued, not having heard her.

"He's dead." Amy whispered, sounding lost.

"—Space, 1969—what did he mean?"

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter." Amy pointed out.

"Hey, it mattered to him." Rory countered as he approached her.

"So it matters to us." River confirmed in agreement.

I stepped back from everyone, not wanting to be in the way. I really doubted that I was someone that Amy would listen to at the moment seeing as she didn't actually know me yet.

"He's dead." Amy whispered again in frustrated pain.

"But he still needs us." River pointed out as she approached her as well with a sigh. "I know….Amy, _I know_. But right now we have to focus."

I knew what was about to happen and so in my own way, I tried to prepare them as best as I could.

"Guys…" I called out to get their attention. "I'm sorry….I'm so, so sorry—but, what's about to happen next is really going to hurt and I mean _really_ hurt. You're going to be so confused and lost…..but you're going to have to be strong, okay." I warned them.

River gave me a questioning look that clearly showed that she knew that I _knew _something.

"Aislinn…is this one of the moments you've '_seen_'? Do you know what's going on?" She asked me.

I gave her an apologetic smile and nodded slightly.

"Spoilers." I answered using her catch-phrase.

I knew she'd know what I meant and understood that I couldn't go into detail even if I wanted too. She knew just as well as I that messing with events was dangerous.

"Oh, great." Rory groaned. "Does that mean you're like River? You know things like she does?"

"Oh, Rory…" I smirked with a sigh. "I know more about the Doctor and his companions than River could ever hope to dream of."

That's when Rory caught sight of the envelope on the back table and gestured for the rest of us.

"Look." He ordered.

As River ran over to get a closer look, Rory double checked with the guy behind the counter.

"Who was sitting over there?" He asked.

"I don't know, just some guy." The man replied flippantly.

"The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages." River started to work out quickly. "When you know it's the end, who do you call?"

"Uh, your friends—people you trust." Rory answered.

River held up the number one envelope pointedly.

"Who did the Doctor trust most?" She asked.

"I'm sorry…but it's time." I sighed as I looked up towards the men's bathroom, biting my bottom lip in anticipation.

The others followed my line of sight right on queue to see the door open and a man that they weren't expecting strolled out.

The Doctor, fiddling with his watch and chewing on a straw was completely oblivious at first. He looked up at them and smiled as if he was happy to see them, but he wasn't expecting them. He only looked straight through me, though, as if I wasn't even there. Now I knew how River felt during 'Silence In The Library'.

They all stared at him in shock for a moment as if they were seeing a ghost, before River finally spoke up.

"This is cold." She accused him. "Even by your standards, this is cold."

"Or 'hello', as people use to say." He greeted jokingly.

"Doctor?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Just popped out to get my special straw." He explained nonchalantly, not realizing that anything was wrong.

"It adds more fizz." I told them before he could finish, with a big grin on my face.

"Exactly." He confirmed in confusion. "And who might you be?" He asked with one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Oh, Doctor…" I grinned cheekily and shook his hand. "That is a very complicated answer that's best left for another day, but for now…..I'll just introduce myself as Aislinn Davis."

The Doctor's eyes went wide at the mention of my name.

"Wait—I thought that you and the Doctor were good friends?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Not yet." I corrected him.

The Doctor's eyes were still wide.

"Something amiss, there, Doctor?" I asked him curiously.

"It's you…you're her….she's you…" He stammered.

"What?" I asked, completely confused, yet amused at the same time.

He pulled me slightly to the side so he could speak without being heard by the others.

"You're Aislinn Davis" He whispered to me in shock. "You're the woman that River told me about at the Library—the one who knows things…" He prompted.

"Well, I _am_ Aislinn, so that's most likely true." I confirmed hesitantly.

I really hopped that River didn't say anything negative about me. A lot could happen between now and then that could change her mind about us being friends.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I know this must be very confusing for you, but you need to focus on the others now." I directed him soothingly.

And luckily for me, he did. I honestly don't think I could answer his questions just yet. In fact.…though I feel bad about it, I think I'm going to have to take a page from River's book and just stay cryptic for a while until the moment is right. He needed to focus on the events that were about to take place. They all did.

Amy approached him hesitantly and placed her hand out to touch him as she walked around him in a circle.

"You're okay." Amy pointed out in both shock and relief. "How are you okay?" She added accusingly.

The Doctor wrapped her in a confused yet comforting hug.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm always okay." He assured her in concern. "I'm the King of Okay." He claimed only to scrunch up his face in distaste. "Oh, that's a rubbish title—forget that title." He joked, and then turned to Rory cheerfully and gave him a hug as well. "Rory the Roman! That's a good title—hello Rory!"

"True." I agreed, standing off to the side. "As far as titles go, 'Rory the Roman' is pretty kick-ass."

Rory could only look at me in question and hug the Doctor back in awkward silence.

The Doctor then finally walked up to greet River. I couldn't help but wince before it happened which I think Rory might have caught a glimpse of, though he didn't show it. This next bit was hilarious to watch on the show, but now that I was about to witness it in person…I felt kind of bad for him.

Sorry Doctor, but you do kind of deserve it.

"River! Oh, you bad, bad girl—what trouble have you got for me this time?" He asked playfully.

Without skipping a beat, she promptly smacked him, hard across the face with a pissed off look on her own. He didn't even see it coming.

"okay!" He gasped in shock. "I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet?"

"Yes it is." She confirmed in a strained voice.

He looked a bit confused and worried, but decided to store that knowledge away for later.

"Good, looking forward to it."

"I bet you are." I teased him playfully with an impish smirk that he hesitantly returned.

"Wait—I'm confused." Rory announced and poked the Doctor in the chest as if he were expecting to hit nothing but air. "How can you be here?"

"I was invited." The Doctor informed him sarcastically. "Date, map reference—same as you lot I assume, otherwise, this is one hell of a coincidence.

"Um, I _was_ a coincidence, actually." I pointed out flippantly.

The Doctor gave me a curious look. I could tell he was dying to ask me questions.

"River?" Amy asked tentatively. "What's going on?"

"Amy, ask him what age he is." River directed her.

"That's a bit personal." The Doctor huffed in mock indignation.

"Tell her." I prompted him. "Tell her how old you are."

"909." He admitted.

"Yeah, but you said—" Amy started but was cut off by River.

"And where does that leave us?" River asked him franticly. "Jim the Fish—have we done Jim the Fish yet?"

"Who's Jim the Fish?" He asked, almost chuckling at how funny the name sounded.

"I don't understand." Amy claimed, starting to get just a little scared.

"Yeah, you do." I countered soothingly. (sorry Rory)

"I don't!" The Doctor snapped in annoyed confusion. "What are we all doing here?"

River and I exchanged a look and I gave her a nod, telling her that I knew how she was going to proceed and that it was the right way to go.

"We've been recruited." She started slowly, but then picked up with more confidence. "Something to do with space—1969—and a man named _Canton_ Everett Delaware III." She paused to see if the information rang any bells.

"Recruited by who?" He asked with his back to us as he chewed absentmindedly on his fizzy straw.

"Somebody who trusts you more than anyone else in the universe." River answered vaguely.

"And who's that?" He pressed.

River and I gave each other matching smirks and replied simultaneously with a taunting sigh.

"**Spoilers."**

********Right, cool, so there you go! That was the first chapter….Let me know what you think so I know If I should bother continuing it or not. I already have the next chapter ready to go, but I won't post it unless someone reviews… **


	2. Trust MeI know stuff

*****Well, I got the review I asked for (**thank you, Shichibi10**), so here's chapter 2 as promised!**

**I'm Glad You Came**

_(Trust me…I know stuff)_

*******Slight Time Jump To The TARDIS*******

"Oh, look at you!" I gasped as I stepped inside the ship. "Hello, you sexy thing!" I greeted her lovingly. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." (honestly, no words could describe how overjoyed I was to be there…to meet her in person)

She hummed back what I assumed to be a cheerful response that caused the Doctor to give me a strange look. He then practically danced around the console, flicking this and pulling that. It was truly amazing to watch.

"1969—that's an easy one." He informed us almost manically. "It's funny how some years are easy, now 1483—full of glitches." He joked with Amy, but frowned when she walked away from him without even cracking a smile as she made her way to the lower level, but he continued on anyways. "Now, _Canton_ Everett Delaware III, that was his name yeah? How many of those can there be—"

"We-lll…." I interrupted him teasingly with a cheeky grin. "I'd say three—don't you think?"

He smirked back at me playfully.

River huffed at the two of us and left to join Amy. I followed after her in concern.

"Explain it again." Amy asked once we'd joined her.

The pore girl was helplessly lost.

"The Doctor we saw on the beach was a future version." River explained in a whisper. "200 years older than the one up there."

"So, that's still going to happen—he's still going to die." Amy groaned.

"We're all going to do _that_, Amy." River chided her.

"Everything ends and everyone dies." I told her, completely serious. "And that's a quote from the Doctor himself, sweetheart."

"But we're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves." Rory countered as he joined our little pow-wow. "So, the Doctor, in the future, knowing he's going to die—recruits his younger self and all of us to…to what exactly…..avenge him?"

"Really Rory?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Avenging's not his style." River agreed

"Save him!" Amy suggests hopefully.

"Sorry, Amy, but that's not his style either." I shot down apologetically.

Amy suddenly jumped up in determination.

"We have to tell him!" She demanded.

"We've told him all we can." River disputed in warning. "We can't even tell him we've seen his future self."

Amy didn't like that at all and it clearly showed on her face.

"He's interfering with his own past. It could tare a hole in the universe." River tried to explain.

"He's done it before!" She wined.

"Right, and the universe _did _ blow up." Rory pointed out.

I chuckled at that and sighed with a soft smirk in remembrance.

"Ah, Big Bang 2." I confirmed as a reminder. "Now that was complicated and a half."

Both Amy and Rory looked at me in confusion, probably wondering how on earth I knew about that fiasco.

"He'd want to know." Amy tried.

"Would he—would anyone?" River countered.

Just then, the Doctor interrupted us by popping his head over the side of the walkway, looking down at us with a petulant frown.

"I'm being extremely clever up here and there's no one standing around looking impressed." He snapped. "What's the point of having you all?" He asked and popped back up.

"Oh, you could just slap him sometimes." River ground out in annoyance.

"Ha!" I laughed teasingly. "Thought you did that already."

"River, we can't just let him die. We have to stop it." Amy pressed. "How can you be okay with this?"

"Amy." I chided her softly. "The Doctor's death doesn't frighten her and neither does her own. Trust me…there's a far worse day coming for River." I explained vaguely while giving River's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"What about you, then, Aislinn? The way the Doctor kissed you and all this stuff you know…clearly you two mean a lot to each other. How is it you can act like this is all no big deal?" Amy protested.

I sighed apologetically. I knew this was all very difficult for her to deal with. Especially now that her hormones will be all out of whack for a while.

"I told you before, Amy. The Doctor and I are very complicated and right now, he doesn't even know who I am yet, kind of like River, because to him…right now…we've only just met. This is going to be very difficult for him, because I know everything about him as well as all of his companions and yes that means you, Rory, and River too. So, yes…you're right Amy…I do know a lot and that's why I can act so calm…because I know that everything that happens, has to happen and in the right order. I can't change any of it. I'm sorry, but I won't let him down like that. I refuse to be responsible for those consequences!" I explained to her as best as I could and left them to stare at my back as I ran back up the stairs.

"Time isn't a striate line." The Doctor began once we were all top-side again. "It's all bumpy wumpy. It's full of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons." He explained as he reset the coordinates. "But every now and then there are Saturdays—big temporal tipping points where anything's possible."

"God, I love it when he gets all jazzed up about timey-whimey stuff!" I gushed and then immediately blushed when I realized that I'd said it out loud.

River sent me a teasing smirk and like the mature adult that I am...I stuck out my tongue at her making her snicker in amusement. The Doctor had apparently heard me as well, because he smirked smugly at me too which only made me blush even more.

"The TARDIS can't resist them—like a moth to a flame." He continued, stepping close to me so he could reach around me and flick another switch, but lingered, almost as if he was flirting with me as he added… "She loves a party, so I give her 1969 'cause that's space in the 60's…" He leaned in a fraction farther but then zips away again, taking my breath with him. "And—_Canton_ Everett Delaware III….." He paused to type something in. "And this is where she's pointing." He announced.

"Washington DC, April the 8th, 1969." Amy read out loud from the monitor. "So why haven't we landed?" She asked in confusion.

"Because that's not where we're going." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, so where are we going then?" Rory asked innocently.

"Home!" He chirped. "Or at least you two are—off you pop to make babies. Dr. Song's going back to prison, and YOU, young lady…" He gestured to me. "You are going back to where ever it is you came from." He informed us. "Me—"

"He's late for a bi-plain lesson in 1911." I interrupted him with a defiant look. "Or is it knitting lessons?" I asked sarcastically.

"Knitting or bi-plains, one or the other." He grumbled as he plopped down into one of the chairs.

"Wow." I commented. "You three should see the looks on your faces. Honestly though….it's like you've all forgotten how stubborn he can be." I taunted.

"What? A mysterious summons—you think I'm going to go?" He asked sarcastically. "Who sent those messages?"

The others just stared at him knowing that they couldn't answer no matter how badly they wanted to.

"I know you know. I can see it in your faces." He accessed us. "Don't play games with me—don't ever, _ever _think you're capable of that." He warned.

"Oh, is that a challenge? Because I definitely think I could give you a run for your money, _Time Lord._" I retorted somewhat flirtatiously.

He was about to reply, but River cut him off.

"You're just going to have to trust _us_ this time." She claimed.

"Trust you? Sure." He replied as he stood up dramatically. "But first of all, Dr. Song, just one thing…..who are you?" He challenged. "You're someone from my future, I'm getting that….but who?"

She just stared at him, refusing to answer.

"Fine, then why are you in prison? Who did you kill?" He tried, but still received no response. "Now I love a bad girl, me, but trust _you_? Seriously?" He asked incredulously.

"You can trust _me_, Doctor." I offered. "Because, believe me when I say—no offence to River or Amy—but there is no one in _this_ universe that cares more for you than I do." I claimed with confidence.

"Trust _you_? Miss Aislinn Davis?" He asked bewildered. "I don't know you either."

I sighed heavily. I really didn't want to do this to him.

"I don't have time to earn your trust slowly, Doctor. There's a lot of crap that's about happen soon that's going to turn your lives up-side-down and I can't have you second guessing me at every turn. I can guarantee that there will be times that you'll be very angry with me because even though I have the answers to a LOT of questions…..I can't always tell you what those answers are." I took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs that led to the lower level. "Come with me. River, keep the Ponds away." I ordered as I tugged him down the steps.

Once we were alone, I dropped his hand and took a few steps away to collect myself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I whispered sincerely.

"Why are—" He started to ask in confusion, but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, _Theta_." I paused again as I watched his eyes go wide in shock when it registered in his brain what I had called him. "I really wanted to reveille this part a lot smoother than this. In fact I'd hoped it wouldn't have happened till much later—after you'd had a bit more time to get use to me."

Before I could even blink, he had me pined up against one of the support beams with a sad and confused scowl on his face as if he couldn't decide how to feel at the moment.

"How do you know my nickname from when I attended the academy?" He demanded.

"I know a lot more than that, Theta."

"Stop it!" He snapped half-heartedly.

"There's something else." I warned. "I want you to take a look at my lower back." I prompted.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Look at my lower back." I insisted and turned around so he could see what I was trying to show him.

He hesitantly lifted up the back of my shirt and went rigged when he saw what I had tattooed there. I could feel the slight tremble of his fingers as he glided them delicately across the markings. The simple touch made me shiver involuntarily. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Who are you?"

I let out a sad sigh.

"I can't—"

"Please." He pressed pleadingly with a shaky voice. "You have my name inked into your skin in Galifrayan. How is that possible?"

"I told you. There is no one in this universe that cares more about you than I do. I know a LOT about you as well as most of your companions and I would do almost anything to keep you safe, Theta."

I could hear his breath hitch.

"There is a crazy chain of events that's about to start and you're not going to like some of the major parts, but I'm going to do my best to make sure nothing gets screwed up to badly. You're a Time Lord so I know that you know that no matter how much I might want to interfere with a few of the really bad bits….I can't."

For a moment, neither of us spoke. The Doctor turned me back around to face him and stared into my eyes as if he was searching for something.

"Please." I almost begged him. "Please, just cooperate….just this once."

He leaned his head forward with his eyes closed and pressed his forehead to mine with a sigh.

"Say it again." He asked in a whisper. "It's been so long sense I've heard it."

I smiled softly at the request.

"Oh, Theta." I sighed and then lightly grasped the sides of his face and leaned his head back slightly so I could see his eyes again. "My wonderful, amazing Theta-Sigma." I then kissed his forehead. "Always running, running, running…..and I love that about you. The mad man with a box, traveling through time and space. Next stop…..everywhere."

"Aislinn Davis…..my life in your hands."

He then led us back up the stairs and immediately bounced into action.

"Thank you." River whispered in gratitude as she passed me.

"So! _Canton_ Everett Delaware III—who is he?" The Doctor asked.

He and River went to look him up on the monitor.

"Don't bother—I can save you the time." I called out to them to catch their attention. "Ex-FBI. He was kicked out because of a 'policy disagreement'." I informed them, using air-quotes for exaggeration. "Six weeks after he left the bureau, he was contacted by President Nixon for a privet meeting…."

"Oh, Richard Milhous Nixon—Vietnam, Watergate…..there was some good stuff too…" River spouted off.

"Not enough." The Doctor countered.

"Hippie!" She gasped in accusation.

"Archeologist." He tossed back before he started to jump about the console again. "Okay! Sense I don't know what I'm getting myself into for once—we're going to need to be discreet. So, I'm putting the engines on silent."

He flipped a switch that let out a very annoying sound. Completely opposite of what he was going for. The Ponds and I had to cover our ears until River flipped it back to where it actually needed to be.

I mouthed the words 'thank you' to her, making her grin.

"Did you do something?" The Doctor asked her as he popped back around from the other side of the console.

I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh at River's response.

"No." She lied innocently. "Just watching."

He stared at her suspiciously as he explained what he was about to do next.

"Putting the outer shell on invisible." He then ran around to the other side again to flick some more switches. "Haven't done this in a while." He admitted. "Big drain on the power."

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked in surprise.

In response to this, the Doctor gave them a cheesy smile as he flipped the last switch that unfortunately made the whole room light up brightly.

"A while…yeah—I can believe that." I taunted him.

He made a childishly sour face at me and while he was distracted, River fixed the settings.

"Did you just touch something?" He asked her.

"She was just admiring your skills, hun." I defended for her and then pinched his cheek affectionately. "Loved the adorable face you made just then, by the way." I teased.

"Oh, get off." He wined and swiped my hand away.

We all laughed at this.

"Now I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work while the TARDIS is cloaked."

"Just give us a moment." I told them and grabbed his hand to yank him towards the doors. "Come along Doctor. Oh!" I reached into his jacket pocket with a flirtatious smile that made him blush and pulled out his pad of paper. "You're gonna need this." I warned him with a wink.

About halfway to the door, the others looked like they were about to follow so the Doctor stopped.

"WOE-Woe-woe-woe, you lot—where do you think you're going?" He paused for effect as I subtly pulled us closer to the doors. "We're in the most powerful city, in the most powerful country on Earth—"

"I thank you." I slipped in cheekily with a mock-smug bow for dramatics' sake.

"—Let's take it slow."

"Come on." I wined and tugged him the rest of the way.

He rolled his eyes with a playful smirk as we quietly slipped into the room outside. I had to try really hard not to laugh at the look on his face when he realized where we were. He was just way too friggin adorable for his own good sometimes. I quietly led him a bit closer and motioned for him to get ready to write. We had arrived just in time to hear the start of the president's recording that he was playing for Canton's younger self.

"**Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this…**_**you**_** again?"**

There was a slight pause before the voice of River's younger self (unbeknownst to the Doctor at the time) came on sounding shaken and scared. The sound tugged at my heart. _Pore River_.

"_**Mr. President?"**_

"A child!" Canton points out in surprise.

"**Yes, this is the President."** He replied.

"_**I'm scared Mr. President—I'm scared of the space man."**_

I stole the Doctor's pen and wrote him a note.

'Oh, the pore thing. We have to try and help her Theta!'

He looked up at my sad face when I gave him the pen back and nodded his head in reassurance. We both paid attention again when Canton spoke up.

"A little girl." He noticed allowed.

"Boy." Nixon corrected.

I rolled my eyes at this and the Doctor smirked.

"How can you be sure?" Canton asked skeptically.

Instead of answering, Nixon gestured for him to keep listening.

"**What space man? Where are you phoning from—where are you right now? Who are you?"**

There was a slight pause before she answered.

"_**Jefferson-Addams-Hamilton." **_

"**Jefferson, listen to me—"**

She hung up before he could finish what he was about to say. Not that I blamed her. The man clearly didn't understand what she meant and she didn't have time to explain while she was constantly being watched.

"Surely this is something the bureau can handle, Sir? Canton questioned.

"These calls happen wherever I am—how do I know the bureau isn't involved?" Nixon countered. "I can't trust anyone."

At that moment, Nixon turned around and spotted us. He gasped in surprise which caught Canton's attention, who immediately stood up in preparation for whatever might go down in the next few moments.

I smiled and waved at the two of them innocently while the Doctor obliviously motioned them to continue talking, not having caught up to the fact that they'd been discovered yet.

My smile turned into a smirk as I held up three fingers and counted down. 3….2….1….

"Oh, hello." The Doctor greeted them awkwardly. "Bad moment."

I had to try really hard not to laugh.

"Oh, look…this is the _Oval_ Office." He tried as he took my hand and slowly backed us towards where he parked the ship, nearly knocking over a lamp in the proses. "We were looking for the, um, _Oblong _Room. I—we—we'll just be off then shall we…" He trailed off as he quickly turned, yanking me with him, only to smack his face right into the door.

I knew the force of the blow was necessary to catch the attention of the others inside the TARDIS, which is why I didn't stop him…but I didn't know that it was going to make him fall back on top of me or I would have moved out of the way. I actually squeaked in surprise when he knocked me over and the position we landed in only made it more awkward. I landed on my back and waked my head against the hard floor while the Doctor's head received a softer landing being my chest. He immediately jumped back up to his feet with a blush once he became aware and then helped me up as well. He had to steady me as I swayed with dizziness for a second and let out a grown in pain.

"Don't worry—it always does that when it's cloaked—" He assured to no one in particular.

Before either of us could blink, the Doctor was then jumped by Canton while I was roughly tackled and man-handled by a pack of Secret Service Agents. I let out another squeak just before my head hit the ground again with a painful thud.

I think I might have a concussion or something because the next thing I knew, I was being helped up by River and Rory.

"Who the hell are they and what is that?" The President demanded.

"It's a Police Box. Can't you read?" I snapped with a snarky attitude, while gripping my head. "Oh, wow…head rush." I managed to mumble out before I promptly kicked one of the agents in his family jewels.

The other agents cocked their guns at me and the Doctor gave me a complicated stern look that was mixed with a wince and a smirk at the same time.

"What?" I asked innocently. "The man had wondering hands when he tackled me."

They all shrugged their shoulders and lowered their guns slightly at my explanation and then turned their attention back to both the Doctor and the President.

"I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard—code named 'The Doctor'." He started to explain. "These are my top operatives—'The Legs', 'The Nose'. 'Misses Robertson'—"

"I hate you." River grumbled.

"—No you don't." The Doctor teased. "And….'The Woman'."

"You are so lucky that I happen to like Irene Addler." I smirked warningly.

"Thought so." He grinned cheekily.

"But, who are you?" Nixon asked in confusion.

"Nah, boring question—now, who's phoning you—that's interesting, 'cause Canton Three is right, that's definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in the world she can be calling from." He raddled off.

"Where?" Canton asked curiously.

"Don't engage the intruder Mr. Delaware." Another agent ordered in reprimand.

"You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough, give me five minutes and I'll explain—on the other hand—lay a finger on me or my friends and you'll never _ever_ know." He informed them smugly with his feet propped up on the President's desk.

"How'd you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it in…" Canton asked, showing that he was rather impressed.

"Clever, ay?" I asked with a teasing smirk.

"Love it." He answered with a smirk of his own.

"Do not compliment the intruders." The other agent reprimanded again.

I rolled my eyes at Canton and then snapped at the annoying agent.

"Can it, Peterson!"

"Five minutes?" Canton questioned.

"**Five."** The Doctor and I confirmed simultaneously.

"Mr. President, that man is a clear and present danger—" Peterson tried to argue.

"Mr. President, " Canton interrupted, "This man just walked in here with a big blue box and four of his friends, and that," He gestured to Peterson, "Is the man he walked past—one of them is worth listening to—I say we give him five minutes, see if he delivers."

"Thanks, Canton." The Doctor slipped in with a grateful smile.

"Yeah, not just yet, Doctor." I warned him, receiving a questioning look in response.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself." Canton promised.

"See?" I smirked.

"Not so thanks, then." The Doctor corrected.

"Sir, I cannot recommend—" Peterson tried to argue again, but was cut off.

"Shut it, Peterson!" The President snapped in annoyance. "Alright." He sighed and nodded to Canton who looked between the Doctor and I.

"Five minutes." He confirmed, giving us the 'go-ahead'."

The Doctor's face became serious as he fiddled with some of the nick-knacks on the desk and my own face lit up with an impish grin. _Oh, I loved this bit_!

"I'm going to need a SWAT team, ready to mobilize, street-level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, twelve jammy-dodgers, and a fez." He finished with a cheerful smile.

"Get him his maps." Canton ordered rather anticlimactically.

"Wow, really? Not even the coffee?" I pouted.

"And get her some coffee." He consented.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"And that is why you are now my favorite agent, Canton." I claimed flirtatiously, receiving a smirk from him and an odd sort of frown from the Doctor.

*******Time Skip*******

"Why Florida?" Canton asked out of curiosity.

The Doctor brushed past him with a map and answered distractedly while he looked over it.

"That's where NASA is—she mentioned a 'space-man'—NASA's where the space-men live. Also, there's another lead I'm following….."

I stopped listening at this point. In the corner of my eye, I saw Amy sneak over to speak with River and I couldn't help but give a small, sad smile. Instead of joining in, I decided to lounge across one of the couches with a pad of paper and a pen so I could doodle while I waited. This whole bit was rather boring.

"So, are you going to help them?" Rory asked me from out of nowhere.

"Nope…just waiting." I answered without looking up from the Raxacoricofallapatorian I was drawing. "This is all a bit boring at the moment."

"Waiting? So, do you know where we're supposed to go then?" He prompted.

"Yep." I smirked.

"Then why haven't you told the Doctor?" He asked in confusion

I sighed and took a sip of my awesome coffee while I thought of how to answer him.

"It's all of this—everything that's about to happen—it's really complicated." I took another sip. "I'd love to go and direct the Doctor where to go—believe me—I wasn't kidding when I said this was boring…..but I can't."

He scrunched his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the side in expectation.

"Like I said…I'm waiting. There's a thing that has to take place first that's part of a sequence of events that has to happen in order for the rest of the time line to move forward as it should. It's how I have to think around _Him_." I gestured towards the Doctor. "Cascading Causation—" At his blank look, I tried to simplify it. "—Um…you might know it as the '_Butterfly Effect_'? Anyways…..there are things that I can mess around with that would have no sort of impact or consequence, but there are other moments that are very important— even if they might seem small or insignificant—I have to let them be or I could royally screw us over. You know how the Doctor is always going on about Fixed and Fluxed points in time? It's kind of like that…..sort of…"

He looked at me a bit awestruck for a second, but then snapped out of it.

"So what needs to happen first?" He asked.

I chuckled lightly to myself knowing that the answer would seem silly to him, but then looked at him in the eye so he'd know I was serious.

"Your wife needs to go to the bathroom."

I had to force myself not to laugh at the way his expression deflated and just continued with my 'deadly serious' face until he got the message. He then rushed over to her when he heard her mumble something about remembering.

"Amy?" River called out in concern.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked her distractedly while he was looking at another smaller map.

"Oh, yeah—no—I'm fine. I'm just feeling—a bit—sick." She assured them before she walked up to Peterson. "I'm sorry…but is there like a toilet or something?" She asked him.

I rolled my eyes at his response. Seriously, he was acting ridiculous.

"Sorry miss, but while this procedure is under go, you must remain in the Oval Office—"

"Just shut up and take her to the restroom." Canton ordered.

"Ha! Another awesomeness point scored for Canton." I cheered.

He smirked at me appreciatively and I sent him a wink in response which for some reason earned another frown from the Doctor. Seriously…what was his problem? As he was about to pass by me, I stopped him.

"Doctor?"

"Mhm." He grunted.

"Are you okay?" I asked tentatively.

"Fine." He answered quickly and then made to leave, but I stopped him again.

"Hey. By the way…" I tore off a piece of paper and held it out to him. "Canton may be earning awesomeness points, but there isn't a snowball's chance in hell that he will ever be as awesome as you." I assured him with and admiring smile as he accepted the paper.

His eyes flashed and a boy-ish grin appeared on his face for a moment when he saw the drawing before he quickly walked away with a blush, tucking it away into his pocket.

I grinned in satisfaction at his reaction. It was a cartoon of him standing in a triumphant pose with his screwdriver held aloft in his right hand, and a cracked Earth with a Band-Aid on it held under his left arm, surrounded by little hearts. He was dressed as a super-hero with a majestic cape that was blowing in the wind, a TARDIS on his chest, a bow-tie around his neck, and a fez on his head. I titled it '_Super Doctor_'.

As he was looking over another map on the President's desk, Canton pointed out the time.

"Your five minutes are up."

"Oh, yeah? And where's my fez?" The Doctor responded sarcastically, making me giggle.

Sense Amy had left for the bathroom to unknowingly meet one of the '_Silence_' that she would eventually take a picture of with her cell phone, there in giving us the head start we would need for later—I decided that it would be alright now for me to finally help out the Doctor. Though, I suppose it's sort of cheating for me to just point out the location now, after he did all the work in finding the right map and all, but hey…sitting around and being board while time passes slowly is hard work too.

I walked up next to him and smirked at his minor flinch when I surprised him by gipping his left shoulder and resting my chin on his right, using my other hand to keep balanced by bracing it on the desk. He cleared his throat and continued to look at the map as if his concentration hadn't been affected. My smirk broadened at his slight shiver when I leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"Look between your right thumb and the center of the map, _Mr. Holmes_." I prompted, adding the name as a joke sense he called me '_The Woman_'.

When he found the correct location, he turned his head to look at me, nearly brushing our noses, and just stared for a second in contemplation. He knew that I hadn't even glanced at the map. I gave him an innocent smile in response and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. He was then snapped back to attention when the phone suddenly rang.

"The kid?" Canton wondered aloud.

"Should I answer it?" The President asked.

"Here!" The Doctor announced, pointing to the spot on the map. "The only place in the United States that call could have come from."

Canton leaned in to see for himself.

"Obvious, really, if you think about it." The Doctor added offhandedly.

"Child's play." I whispered to him jokingly receiving a smirk in response.

"You sir, are a genius." Canton complimented.

"Yes he is." I agreed teasingly.

They all watched in silence as Nixon picked up the phone and pressed the recording button.

"Hello…this is President Nixon…"

"_**He's here! The space-man is here! He's going to get me—He's going to eat me!"**_

I quickly grabbed the Doctor's jacket and held it open for him to put his arms through and gesture with my head to the others to head towards the TARDIS.

"Right—no time for a SWAT team—let's go! Mr. President, tell her help is on the way and Canton, under no account follow me into this box—"

"—And close the door behind you!" I called out over my shoulder with a smirk while pushing the Doctor to move faster as we all rushed inside.

"What the hell are you doing?" Canton shouted after us.

When he followed us inside and closed the door, his mouth fell open slightly and he froze in both shock and awe.

*****There you go, hope you liked it! Chapter 3 is on its way!**

**Don't forget to check out my profile for random picture links and feel free to take a gander at my other stories while you're there!**


	3. Cool Aliens?

*****Right, then…here's chapter 3! Major thanks to all my reviewers…I'm glad you all like it so far and I hope you like this next bit too! *****

**I'm Glad You Came**

_(Cool Aliens?)_

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name—" The Doctor started to rattle off as he, myself, and River worked around the console. (he was nice enough to actually let me press some of the buttons)

"—It's not _her_ name either." I pointed out, sending River a subtle wink.

"Jefferson, Addams, Hamilton…River?" He prompted excitedly, stopping to stand between the two of us.

"Sir-names of three of America's founding fathers." She answered.

"Lovely fellows—" He confirmed with a sly grin.

"—Two of them fancied you." I teased, giving him a playful poke to his side that made him flinch with a slight chuckle.

"See, the President asked the child two questions-" He continued.

"—Where are you and who are you." I incited.

"Right—and she was answering 'where'." He established. "Now! Where would you find three big historical names like that?"

"Where?" Amy asked enthusiastically, so as to humor him.

"We-lll—technically, loads of places, depending on the year and…" I trailed off with an impish grin and a fake cough at the look he was giving me. "_Here_, Amy….you'd find them here."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at me and continued in mock annoyance, but I caught his smirk after I gave him a flirtatious wink, just before I ran for the doors while he finished parking.

"Come on!" He called out to the others as he ran after me.

I waited for him impatiently by the doors while he tried to get out of having to stop and explain things to Canton.

"Doctor!" I whined in a rather child-like manor. "Just let Rory give the explanations. It's time for adventure stuff now!"

"Wait—why me?" Rory protested.

"Because you're the best at simplifying things." I assured him before escaping outside, immediately followed by the others.

River surveyed the area with her scanning device while Amy had a look around the room for herself as well. The Doctor just plopped himself into a chair and started to play with a small American flag on a stick.

"Where are we?" Amy asked out of the blue.

"About five miles from the Cape Kennedy Space Center." I informed her as I perched myself on the desk that was next to the Doctor, crossing my legs as I did.

I saw him staring at them for a moment and I tried my best not to look smug. My skirt had apparently ridden up just a tad, catching his attention. Honestly….he may be a 908 year old alien, but he was still a guy.

"Right, Doctor?" I asked him in mock innocence, bringing him back to reality.

He shook his head and cleared his throat so he could answer without squeaking.

"Right. It's 1969—'The Year Of The Moon' in fact… Interesting—don't you think?"

"But why would a little girl be here?" Amy asked in confusion.

"I don't know, really. There could be lots of reasons—but, when the President asked her where she was, she did what any normal little girl would do..." He trailed off slightly so he could walk over to a set of blinds and lift them up.

"She looked out the window." I clarified.

"Streets!" Amy realized excitedly when she saw the signs. "Of course…street names."

"Exactly!" I congratulated her.

"The only place based in Florida—probably in all of America, where those three street names are on the same junction and…" He turned to River with a smug grin, "Dr. Song, you've got that face on again."

"And what face is that?" She inquired.

"The 'he's hot when he's clever' face."

"Oh, please." She scoffed teasingly. "Aislinn's way worse than me."

I chuckled when the Doctor turned to look at me.

"We-lll, you know what they say—'Brainy _is_ the new sexy', and Doctor…..you are just ever so _brainy_." I admitted teasingly with a flirtatious smile that made him blush and River laugh.

I hopped down from the desk to follow after the girls just as Canton came staggering out.

"We moved…..how can we have moved?" He asked, seeming both confused and excited at the same time.

"You haven't even gotten to _Space Travel_ yet?" The Doctor asked exasperatedly.

"Well, I was going to cover _that_ with _Time Travel_." Rory defended.

"Oh, give 'm a break, Doctor." I insisted, while taking hold of his hand to pull him in the direction the girls just went. "We can't all be as clever as you." I pointed out with a wink.

I couldn't help but be a little ecstatic that he didn't pull his hand away from mine. When I looked up to find River, I saw her giving me an encouraging smile which only served to confuse me. It also confirmed my theory that something was definitely different about their relationship from what I saw in the show. She should be annoyed with all my flirting, but instead, she seems to be encouraging it. Not that I'm complaining, mind, but still…...

"It's a warehouse of some kind." River called out. "Dis-used."

"You do realize this is almost certainly a trap, of course?" The Doctor asked her.

"Duh." I tossed out playfully, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I noticed the phone, yes." River agreed nonchalantly as she shined her flashlight around at everything.

"What about the phone?" Amy asked.

"It was cut-off, meaning non-functional…" I answered.

"So, how did the child phone from here?" River clarified.

"Okay…..but why would anyone want to trap us?" Amy asked, next.

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that.

"Don't know—let's see if anyone tries to kill us and work backwards." The Doctor answered sarcastically.

"Yeah, 'cause that's totally logical." I teased him playfully, and then turned back to smile playfully at Amy. "Honestly…..you've been traveling with the Doctor for how long now? When has the enemy ever _not_ wanted him in a trap of some kind? He's like a magnet for these situations." I shifted our hands so that our fingers were now laced together, practically beaming when he didn't protest. "But, hey….keeps life interesting, right?"

He actually smirked at that comment (mental fist-pump). We continued to look around a bit more when River finally spoke up.

"Now why would a little girl be here?" She wondered to herself, out loud.

"I don't know." The Doctor responded while helping me through a section of debris.

"Let's find her and ask her." I suggested, giving him a grateful smile.

We were eventually able to make are way through all the junk, bringing us closer to a weird, slimy medical slab that was surrounded by a weird mix of organic and electrical tubing.

"Oh, gross!" I chirped in excitement after dropping the Doctor's hand so I could take a closer look. "How neat is this?"

"You're joking right?" Amy asked me incredulously, scrunching up her nose.

"I like weird things—so sue me." I admitted with a mischievous grin.

Amy just shook her head at me but the Doctor smiled in silent satisfaction at my enthusiasm. River used her scanner while I contently played with the green stuff that was growing on the equipment—it kind of felt like dried seaweed.

"It's non-terrestrial—definitely alien." She informed us. "Probably not even from this time-zone."

"Which is odd because look at this!" The Doctor enthusiastically pointed out a different set of equipment.

"It's Earth-tech—contemporary." River clarified.

"Very contemporary—" the Doctor agreed while picking up a helmet meant for a Space Suit. "—cutting edge—this is from the Space Program!"

"Stolen." River guessed.

"Basically, yeah." I agreed.

"What, by aliens? Why?" Amy asked with a look of confusion. "I mean, if you could make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that could barely make it to the moon?"

"Maybe 'cause it's cooler!" The Doctor suggested after having put the helmet on and popped the visor. "Look how cool this stuff is!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his childish excitement. He could be so adorable sometimes.

"Cool aliens?" Amy asked skeptically.

"Well, what would you call him?" I asked her with a look of mock innocence that she easily caught on to.

"An _alien_." She responded flatly, without skipping a beat.

Again, I had to chuckle at the pout that made its way onto the Doctor's face at her comment.

"OH-Oh-oh-OH! Doctor, let me try it on! Please, Please, Please!" I asked enthusiastically.

He smiled and helped me to put it on, glad that at least someone other than himself thought it was cool.

"Sweet!" My voice came out a bit muffled before the Doctor lifted the visor for me, revealing the big smile I was sporting behind it and I struck a regal pose. "Soooo…how do I look?"

He just stared at me dumbly for a moment though without responding, making me nervous. Did I really look that bad?

"Doctor?" I prompted with a slight pout, snapping him back to attention.

"LOVELY!" He barked out making me flinch back before he coughed in embarrassment and blushed. "Yes, you look…lovely." He clarified in a more normal tone.

"Right, um, thanks." I blushed as well while taking the helmet off and putting it back in its box.

We both stood there, looking at our feet in an awkward silence with Amy staring at us like we were idiots.

"You two are such dorks." She commented.

I looked up at that with a big smile on my face.

"Aawww! Thank you Amy!" I responded sincerely, making her roll her eyes before she walked away from us.

I even caught the Doctor smiling slightly at my response to her comment out of the corner of my eye.

"I uh, I think he's okay now." Rory announced, gesturing to Canton who was staring at everything.

"Ah! Back with us Canton?" The Doctor called out.

"I like your wheels." He commented flippantly, seeing as he was distracted by the sights around him.

"That's my boy!" The Doctor cheered as he past him, patting him encouragingly on the shoulder. "Come on! Little girl—let's find her!"

After that, we all sort of spread out to look for clues while still sticking close by for safety's sake. Again, I would have loved to have pointed out the man-hole cover to River and the Doctor straight away, but I knew that River and Amy needed to have their little moment. So I had to just wait as patiently as I could and busy myself with fiddling around with the random bits of junk. I was so glad when River finally spotted it.

"Doctor, Aislinn." She called out. "Look at this."

I'll admit I was a bit surprised that she called for me too, but came over to her quickly anyways.

"So where does that go?" The Doctor wondered aloud.

River held her scanner over it to see if she could get a reading.

"There's a network of tunnels running under here." She informed us after a moment.

"Life signs?" The Doctor asked.

"No, nothing that's showing up." She answered.

"That's the worst kind." I commented with a shiver.

Unlike everyone else, I actually knew what or rather '_who_' was down there and I really wasn't looking forward to meeting them just yet. If I thought The Silence were creepy on the show…Lord only knows what it was going to be like to see them in person. Heebie-Jeebie overload.

River then sat down, getting ready to climb down to take a look.

"Be careful." The Doctor warned her.

"Careful?" River scoffed with a teasing smirk. "Tried that once—ever so dull."

"You rock at life, River." I commented. "Seriously…you do."

"Thanks love."

"Shout if you get into trouble." The Doctor requested.

"Don't worry, I'll just copy what I've heard from Aislinn—she is quite the screamer." She responded with a playful wink at the two of us. "Now there's a spoiler for you!" She called out from half way down.

The Doctor's eyes snapped up to meet mine. We both just stared at each other for a moment with a slight blush coloring our cheeks.

"So, what's going on here?" Canton spoke up making us both jump.

"Uh, nothing." I answered quickly, my voice nearly squeaking.

"We're just friends." The Doctor stammered, while gesturing between the two of us.

"I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion." Rory pointed out, making us both feel like idiots.

"Okay!" The Doctor chirped in slight embarrassment and then moved on as if nothing happened.

We all then continued our own explorations of the nearby surroundings while the Doctor and I tried to ignore each other without being too obvious about it. There really was a lot of interesting equipment here to keep me occupied though—things that the cameras never flashed over on the show.

"So—I was in a bar, having a drink…" Canton started curiously, glancing at Amy and I. "Tell me, honestly—am I still there?"

We both smiled at him apologetically.

"Afraid not." Amy replied with a soft smirk.

"A drink does sound amazing right now, though. " I commented offhandedly.

Just then, River was heard breathing a little franticly as she was climbing back out of the man-hole in a rush, a terrified look on her face. I glanced over just as she reached the surface in time to see her whole demeanor change. She'd forgotten the group of Silence she'd just ran into and now looked confused as to why she was slightly out of breath.

I could only imagine what that would be like in person when you weren't expecting it. I wanted to rush over and give her a hug, but seeing as she doesn't remember them, it would probably only confuse her more than she already was.

"All clear—just tunnels—nothing down there I can see…" She called out, catching the other's attention.

"You mean nothing down there you can _remember_." I mumbled to myself, though, I think the Doctor might have heard me seeing as he was sending me a curious look that I did my best to ignore and act innocent in spite of.

"Uhhh, give me five minutes….I want to take another look around." River announced, still slightly out of breath.

"Stuuuupidly dangerous!" The Doctor nagged at her.

"YEP! I like it too." She replied in a sort of sarcastic challenge followed by a mischievous smirk that was directed at me.

"That's my girl!" I remarked approvingly with an impish smirk of my own.

We looked over just in time to see the Doctor roll his eyes, making us snicker under our breath. She then gave me a look that was a bit more serious before she started to climb back down.

"Keep an eye on him, will you?" She asked me.

"Of course." I agreed with a slight nod of my head.

"Rory, would you mind going with her?" The Doctor asked in concern.

"Um, yeah—a bit." He scoffed.

The Doctor gave him a pat on the back in thanks.

"Then I'd appreciate it all the more." He insisted, as if Rory hadn't just implied that he wasn't going to—there in leaving no room for argument.

Rory gave a reluctant sigh and hesitantly made his way over to the man-hole, calling out to River as she disappeared.

"Hang on river, I'm coming too."

I gave him an encouraging smile and a pat on the back as he passed by me.

"Don't worry, you two will be fine—I promise." I whispered to him, and tapped my temple for emphasis.

I was glad to see a little bit of color return to his cheeks when I said this. Sure they were going to run into more of the Silence, but at least they wouldn't remember it.

A few minutes passed with nothing but the sound of the Doctor and I tinkering with random things before Amy tried to strike up a conversation.

"So…you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems..." She prompted, Canton.

"No." He replied simply.

"I told you Amy—he was kicked out for 'policy disagreements'." I countered with air quotes and an annoyed sigh.

Amy raised her eyebrow in question.

"I just wanted to get married." He reiterated.

"And for the record—I'm on your side Canton. You've served your country and you deserve to be happy. They're all a bunch of idiots and they can shove it." I informed him adamantly.

"Wait—" Amy asked, pausing a moment in confusion before continuing… "Is that a crime?"

"**Yes.**" Canton and I answered simultaneously—him flippantly and me, annoyed…both of us serious—either way; she got the message to leave it alone.

Canton then took advantage of Amy's small moment of stunned silence to ask a question of his own.

"Doctor—who, exactly?"

We all looked over to see the Doctor curiously shoving his head in a random crate to examine whatever may lie inside. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked and let a small chuckle escape before I attempted to cover it up with a mask of 'seriousness'. Amy was no better than me as she rolled her eyes with a slight snort. I nearly lost it with her response.

"That's classified." She informed him, trying to play it off with one of those 'I am a cool secret agent' type of answers.

"Classified by who?" He countered, obviously not convinced.

"God knows." She scoffed light-heartedly.

I snickered with an impish grin at that, catching both of their attentions.

"That's her way of admitting that she doesn't actually know either." I explained.

Amy shot me a frown for that comment. Pore thing. She's known that man sense she was a little girl, but no matter how long she travels with him and no matter how much she thinks she's learned…..she'll never truly '_know_' him. Then again, no one in _this_ universe ever really does...well…except possibly River, but I'm not so sure that even she does any more.

"And, what—you do?" He asked me, to clarify what my comment was implying.

I smiled softly at them, staring off into space for a moment as flashes from different episodes and youtube clips featuring his first regeneration, all the way to now, pass through my mind.

"Yes…very nearly, completely…minus a few small details…." I answered with a sigh. I knew as much as any other fan-girl would know, I suppose. "I know a lot of things about everything that concerns the Doctor. Even her," I gestured to Amy, making her blink in surprise, "even River and Rory….even you, Canton…"

"How?" He pressed.

I looked at them both very seriously before responding.

"Now, THAT really IS classified."

"Did you work for him?" He asked Amy instead.

"He's my friend…If 'friend' is the right…word…" She answered hesitantly, and then admitted with a fond smile, "I haven't seen him in a while." Her expression quickly turned back into one of confusion. "There was something that I wanted to tell him, but things always seem to get in the way…"

My eyes snapped up to look between her and the Doctor. I remembered from the episode, what the Silence commanded her to do in the bathroom back at the Whitehouse. She was to inform him that she was pregnant.

"Stuff does that." Canton agreed distractedly.

And now it was time for shit to go down in 3…2…1….and queue—

"_**HELP ME!" **_Little Melody called out to them from another room.

We all looked to the direction the little voice was coming from and Canton pulled out his gun.

"**Help! **_**HELP ME!" **_She called again.

"That's her." Canton confirmed and immediately jumped into action, going after her.

"Canton, wait!" I called out, chasing after him.

I knew the Doctor was going to be delayed a moment by Amy's sudden stomach pains and I wanted to see who it was that knocked Canton out. I think I heard the Doctor call out my name just as I rounded the corner to see Canton standing face to face with both Little Melody in her space-suit and two Silence. It seemed he was too stunned to raise his gun. I slid to a stop beside him, all thoughts temporarily deleted from my head in surprise.

"Holy shit!" I squeaked at the sight of them.

"Doctor!" Canton called out, urging the other two to hurry up.

Melody's arms raised slowly in karate-chop formation getting ready to strike at us, though her movements were slowed as if she were trying to decide weather or not to fight it. The sight of this brought me back to what was happening.

"Doctor, hurry!" Canton called out again.

"Hello sweetie." I greeted her with a smile, trying to ignore the two creepy aliens that stood beside her.

She stalled and looked at me in slight confusion which made my smile brighten a bit.

"It's okay _Melody_…you just do what you have to do. Don't fight it. This has to happen." I tried to assure her. I sure as hell didn't want to get knocked out as well, but Canton was supposed to and I guess this is what I get for blundering in after him. "She doesn't mean it, okay sweetie." I added at the last second. "Your mommy doesn't mean to shoot you…she loves you, I promise. She's just angry at the suit; she doesn't know you're inside of it. Everything will be okay though."

Canton and I both let out a soft grunt as she chopped us at the junction between our necks and shoulders. I knew Canton was out cold the way he fell to the floor in a heap, but I seemed to only be dazed as I lay next to him moving between consciousness and unconsciousness. Melody must have softened the blow from the hand that was aimed at me just enough to lessen the effect. I was glad to have made an impression on her even if it was a miniscule one.

I was vaguely aware of Amy and the Doctor joining us and I managed to let out a groan to tell them so. Then I felt a warm hand on the side of my face that belonged to who I assumed was the Doctor based on the scent of tweed. I leaned into it with a content sigh and was rewarded with the sound of him softly saying my name and relaxing the hand that was previously tense so he could stroke my cheek. I opened my eyes and smiled at the sight of him.

"You know, I really enjoy waking up to a view as pleasant as this one…I think I could get used to it."

He smirked in spite of the slight blush that tinted his cheeks and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. He was about to comment when Amy interrupted him with a wince.

"Doctor, I really have to tell you something." She groaned.

"Not just now." He tried to brush off with a slight hint of annoyance.

He turned back to me and leaned forward slightly, about to try and respond to my comment again before Amy jumped back in.

"No, it has to be now…it's important." She insisted.

The Doctor sighed and reluctantly looked up to get whatever it was over with.

And here comes the bombshell….sorry Doctor….

"I'm pregnant."

*****And that's the end of chapter 3! Episode 2 of season 6 starts next! Feel free to let me know what you think so far!*****


	4. Run, Davis…Run!

****Here we go everyone, on to the next episode! Sorry for the long wait….I'm working on my main DW fic at the same while also getting used to my new promotion at work (all those new responsibilities and what-not). Major thank you(s) to all of you that reviewed! You guys rock my socks off! Any-who….I hope you like it!**

**I'm Glad You Came**

(Run, Davis…Run!)

I woke up with a startled gasp and quickly took in my surroundings. Curled up behind a cluster of rocks near the pathway that led to Luna Island of the American Falls part of Niagara—everything was as I left it. I had the dream again….Amy scrambling for Canton's discarded gun, desperately wanting to save the Doctor. She takes aim at the approaching astronaut while I lay helplessly paralyzed on the floor. As I scream 'NO' in a dramatic fashion, she pulls the trigger, shooting her little girl right between the eyes. The sight of her lifeless body hitting the ground is what wakes me up—every time.

I rub my eyes as if the action will remove the image from my head. I know that wasn't how it happened—thank God. River was still alive because Amy is a terrible shot.

It's been three months since that night. We've all been running, trying to get a sense of just how screwed the human race really was. To be honest, I was a little surprised that Canton hadn't caught up to me yet. I really thought I'd be the first one to go down.

I would have loved to just tell everyone all about the Silence and the orphanage where Melody was being kept and how to 'defeat' them that night in the warehouse—but, no…I have to follow the blasted timeline (slowly and in the right order). God, I missed the Doctor.

Thankfully, it was almost time for us all to be together again. Going through my mental checklist of events, I know I'll be caught soon…

**July 1969: **

*Amy-Utah (running through a desert better known as 'The Valley of the Gods')

**Doctor-Area 51, Nevada (in the perfect 'prison' made of a 'Zero Balanced Dwarf-Star Alloy')

***River-New York (fiftieth floor of a remodel-in-progress high-rise)

****Rory-Arizona (top of the Glen Canyon Dam)

And now it was my turn—right on queue… I could hear the sound of screeching tires as they approached my hide-out.

"Show time—HA! Bring it on Canton!"

I leaped up from my spot and sprinted down the pathway towards the falls.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MRS. DAVIS!" Canton shouted after me.

I grinned as I ran, ignoring the command. This whole running from secret agents thing was really a lot of fun once the action got started. I could just imagine the epic theme music playing in the background.

After following the path, I came to an abrupt stop at the island's edge. The roaring sound of the falls filled my ears as I took a deep breath to prepare myself for what I was about to do. '_God, this would really suck if it didn't work._'

I striped off my jacket, dropping it to the ground as I turned around to face Canton and the other agents with a smirk on my face.

"Hello Canton." I greeted him cordially.

"Miss Davis." He nodded back with a smug smirk of his own. "Not very smart—trapping yourself like this." He gestured to the space surrounding them.

"Oh, Canton," I chuckled as I took off my tank-top, dropping it next to my jacket (revealing my blue bikini top that I still wore) "I'm not trapped."

The other agents blushed in confusion at my actions, but Canton was undeterred.

"I beg to differ." He scoffed. "We're standing on an island with the only exit blocked by my men."

"I take it you've already caught the others, minus River, and the Doctor is sitting safely in his Zero Balanced Dwarf-Star Alloy prison cell with that horrendous, scraggly beard of his?" I asked nonchalantly, removing my sandals and skirt.

Ha! Seems _that_ comment caught him off-guard if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He replied, just barely regaining his continence.

"Would you be a dear and give him a _very_ important message for me? Oh! And hold on to these as well?" I asked, indicating my pile of clothes. "I'll be needing them back."

He arched an eyebrow, looking both confused yet intrigued as to what I was getting at.

"And what message would that be?"

I smirked impishly, sending the other agents a mock salute and giving Canton a flirtatious wink before I abruptly turned around and ran towards the edge of the falls, yelling out in excitement…..

"CANNONBALL!"

*****Back At The Base W/ The Doctor (3****rd**** POV)*****

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" The Doctor asked Canton as a few of the other agents helped to drag two body bags into his cell.

"I want you to know where you stand." He replied complacently.

"In a cell." The Doctor scoffed, sounding unimpressed.

"The perfect cell." Canton emphasized as the agents left, leaving just the two of them, along with the body bags inside. "Nothing can penetrate these walls—" he pressed his fingers into a scanning lock-mechanism that closed the door while he continued his drawn-out explanation, "not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything. In here you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe." He turned back to the Doctor as a mischievous smirk slid across his face. "So I guess they can't hear us right?"

"Good work Canton—door sealed?" The Doctor asked carefully.

"You bet."

"Good!" The Doctor chirped in relief as he jumped up from the chair to wriggle out of his restraints.

As his straitjacket and chains hit the floor, the two body bags sprang forward with muffled gasps from within. Rory was the first to get his open, taking deep breaths of air as he did so. The Doctor hopped over to check on him and gave the top of his head a kiss.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

At Rory's reassurance, he wondered over to Amy who, unfortunately, was having a bit of a struggle.

"Finally!" She gasped in liberation when the zipper was undone.

"These things could _really_ do with air-holes." Rory commented, emphatically.

"Never had any complaints before." Canton quipped nonchalantly in response.

"Isn't it going to seem a bit odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked as she ducked her head to avoid being thwacked by The Doctor who was doing arm calisthenics to get his blood circulating again.

"No, not really." He replied. "They know there's no way out of this place."

"Exactly." The Doctor jumped in. "Whatever we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere." He explained with a snap of his blue, braces.

He then leaned over as if he were about to fall, only to be stopped by the TARDIS, which shimmered to reveal its location after having been set to 'invisible' again. The Doctor opened the doors with a snap of his fingers and a look that said, 'oh, yeah, I'm cool—don't deny it'.

The others smiled at his ridiculousness until Rory noticed something in Canton's arms.

"Are those bits of women's clothing?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh." Canton looked down at the bundle he'd been carrying. "Yes, they belong to Miss Davis. She asked me to hold on to them for her. Figured I'd just leave them in your ship."

He looked at them apologetically which only confused them more. The Doctor on the other-hand looked miffed.

"Why—" He started to ask, not liking the idea of Canton seeing her without said items.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Canton cut him off. "I didn't know she was planning to jump, but before she did, she made me promise to give you a message."

"What message? What do you mean, 'jumped'? What—" The Doctor asked in apprehension.

"She took a running leap over Niagara Falls, screaming '_cannonball_' as she went. I figured you would know what that meant. I'm sorry, Doctor…we couldn't stop her." Canton apologized.

Amy and Rory gasped in horror. The Doctor though, whose face, had looked somewhat angry before the explanation, immediately brightened with a cheerful grin.

"Oh! Right then, let's go everyone." He chirped as he ushered them towards the open doors. "Quickly now."

"But, Doctor…" Amy started to protest as she moved towards the TARDIS.

"Come on, in you go, Pond." He insisted.

They all moved through the doors as he instructed, though looking very confused while doing so. After the doors were closed, Canto remembered something else.

"What about River Song? She dove off a building."

"Yeah, she does that." The Doctor brushed off as he rushed to the Console to take off. "Amy, Rory, open all the Doors to the swimming pool!" He ordered.

The next thing they knew, there was a big splash before the TARDIS took off again.

"Well, that's River sorted. Next stop, Niagara!" The Doctor cheered.

*****Back W/ Aislinn (1****st**** POV)*****

My heart was pounding in my chest as I continued to fall, the water spraying me as I went, until I finally saw what I was waiting (_hoping_) for. That gorgeous, blue, Police Box I loved so much with a brilliant, madman waiting for me inside!

I gave a loud cheer of "whoo-hoo" as I rushed past them before I plunged into the pool. When I reached the edge, I noticed that there was a neatly folded towel already waiting for me.

"Thanks Love!" I called out to the TARDIS, receiving a jovial hum in reply.

Using the provided towel to dry off, I started to make my way back to the console room, practically skipping the whole way there.

"That was fricking amazing!" I announced as I walked into the room whilst drying my hair.

I noticed that River had already arrived before me and was doing the same.

"Thank you for catching me on time!" I greeted the Doctor enthusiastically before grabbing him up into a big hug and planting a kiss on his cheek.

When I pulled away, I couldn't help but laugh as I rubbed my own cheek to get rid of the itching sensation.

"Ah! The scraggily beard has got to go. Wow that felt weird!" I commented before I turned to the others, not noticing the look of shock on The Doctor's face. "Amy! Rory! Holy cow, I missed you guys!" I told them as I gave them each a bear-hug to prove it. "Ha! You two have no idea how exhilarating that was! One minute you're falling to your death and the next, _KERSPLOOSH_, into the pool and….and why are you looking at me like that?" I rambled, but tuned away before they could answer me to see The Doctor standing where I'd left him, looking stunned. "Oh, my gosh!" I squeaked, realizing what I'd just done along with the fact that I did it while I was still in just my bikini and rushed back over to him. "I am so sorry! It was just.…with the running and the jumping and the splashing and….and the adrenalin and I haven't seen you in what feels like forever….." I gasped out in one breath, stopping only to address the others. "…Speaking of which, who else agrees that after experiencing the thrill of time travel, three months solid of 'normal' time kind of sucks? Oh, and River, My love," I cooed as I went to give her a hug as well, "that dive was brilliant—perfect form, and in a gorgeous dress too. Really though, fantastic! Molto bene!"

The Doctor seemed too snapped out of it then when he recognized my use of the phrases that the last two versions of himself would often use—which I think might have just refreshed his curiosity about how I knew him but he didn't know me. I could see it flash in his eyes.

"Good Lord, she's like a female Doctor." Amy whispered to Rory after finding it difficult to keep up with my ramblings.

"I think it's just the adrenalin, but at the rate she's going, she's likely to crash soon." He whispered back.

No sooner did those words leave his mouth that I did just exactly that.

"Wow! Okay then." I sighed as I promptly sat down in the middle of the floor, Indian style, feeling a bit drained.

River chuckled in amusement.

"Same thing happens every time she gets worked up like that. You just give her a minute and down she comes—just like clockwork." She explained and then added jokingly. "Quick, Doctor, do something amazing before she loses too much steam."

"Right!" He grinned, jumping back to the controls, ready to impress.

As he did this, Canton walked up to me holding out the cloths I'd left with him before I had jumped.

"Oh, Canton, you're a star!" I affirmed him as I leapt up to give him a hug as well.

Seriously, I was just thinking about heading off to the wardrobe because I was starting to get cold and there he was to the rescue. I was a bit surprised though, to be honest, that he actually kept them for me.

"Looks like my favorite agent has just earned himself another batch of brownie points." I informed him with a grateful smirk as I got dressed.

"My pleasure." He replied with wink, making me laugh.

"So," The Doctor spoke up with a frown on his face, drawing everyone's attention back to him as he rushed about the console, "we know they're everywhere—not just a landing party—an occupying force, and they've been here a very _very_ long time, but nobody knows that because nobody can remember them."

"Actually—" I tried to counter, but was cut off by Canton, apparently not having been heard.

"So what are they up to?" He asked.

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from answering while exchanging a knowing look with River who was as calm as a cucumber. Darn her and her unnatural ability to remain cool under pressure. It must be one of her psychopathic superpowers.

"No idea." The Doctor rambled on. "But the good news is we've got a secret weapon." He announced as he threw one last leaver and ran towards the doors with a smile back on his face.

We all followed him outside into the field he'd landed us in to be greeted with the sight of a massive rocket off in the distance.

"Apollo Eleven is your secret weapon?" River asked in humored disbelief.

"No, no, it's not Apollo Eleven—that would be silly." The Doctor scoffed.

"It's Neal Armstrong's foot!" I chimed in, steeling the rest of his line.

I felt bad when I saw the 'put-out' look on his face, but I just couldn't help myself. I ended up rocking back and forth on my feet as I chewed on one of my cuticles, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Doing the whole 'I'm innocent' thing, but I could tell he wasn't buying it and would probably ask me about it later. '_Oops._'

Later on, once we'd all had a chance to freshen up a bit and The Doctor finally shaved his scruffy face, we all met back in the console room to form a plan. I made sure to keep my distance when I noticed The Doctor pull out the injection gun for the recording devices. No way was I letting him sneak up on me.

Canton was the first victim.

"Owe!" He gasped in surprise, not having expected the sensation that came from the device The Doctor held to his hand. (A manly gasp, of course).

"Ha!" The Doctor chirped as he moved on to Rory. "So, three months. What have we found out?"

"Well, they are everywhere—every state in America." Rory offered in reply only to shout out in pain when The Doctor clipped his hand when he passed by.

"Not just America—the entire world." The Doctor corrected.

"There's a greater concentration here though." River slipped in as The Doctor moved around to Amy.

"Owe!" She snapped in protest once he'd shot her.

He took hold of the hand that he'd just injected as if to sooth it, with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" He questioned in a quieter tone so as not to alert the others.

Neither of them seemed to be aware that I was listening in or that I was looking at Amy's stomach apologetically. Rude of me I know, but I really liked Amy and I was going to do my best to help take care of her…..even if it was technically the flesh version of her at the moment.

"All better." She assured him.

"Better?" He repeated, catching the double meaning.

"Turns out I was wrong." She reiterated. "I'm—I'm not pregnant."

'_Oh, Amy….if only you knew._' I thought with a grimiss as Rory made his way over to them.

"What's up?" He asked, not liking that they were keeping him out of the loop about something that obviously concerned his wife.

"Nothing!" Amy reassured him quickly.

He wasn't buying it though.

"Nothing." She insisted, a bit calmer now and with a soft smile to make him feel better. "Nothing really."

The Doctor moved off to try and sneak up on River next.

"So, you've seen them, but you don't remember them?" Canton questioned us, trying to make sense of everything.

"Actually—" I tried to slip in again only to be cut off by River. '_Sigh._'

"You've seen them, too," she corrected, "that night at the warehouse, remember?" At the blank look on his face she added, "While you were pretending to hunt us down—we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like."

"They look—" I tried again, only to glare at Rory in annoyance…..seriously, this was getting ridiculous.

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away." He emphasized. "The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything."

"But—"

"Sometimes, you feel a bit sick, though, but not always." Amy slipped in, effectively cutting me off again.

"Oh, why do I bother?" I mumbled to myself in a huff.

"So that's why you marked your skin." Canton commented in realization.

"The only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter." Amy confirmed.

"How long have they been here?" He asked.

"That's what we've been spending the last three months trying to figure out." She explained.

"Yeah, not easy if you can't remember anything you discover." Rory complained.

I just rolled my eyes at them.

"How long do you think?" Canton tried again.

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye," The Doctor explained in a mysterious tone. "Or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through the wall…..They've been running your lives for a very long time, so keep this straight in your head—we are not fighting an alien invasion." He paused for dramatic affect. "We're leading a revolution."

"God, I love it when he gets like that" I gushed in adoration. "Seriously, I missed this. Vive la révolution!"

The Doctor smirked at me with the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. '_Cute!_'

"And today, the battle begins." He continued.

"How?" Canton asked in wonder.

"Like this—" He replied with a mischievous grin before he quickly spun around to clip River's hand, laughing at her reaction, having caught her of guard.

"Oh, you are just _so_ proud of yourself for that aren't you?" I scoffed with an impish grin of my own.

"Yes, I am." He chirped gleefully before continuing his explanation, holding up a little pellet to load into the device. "Nanorecorder—fuses with the cartilage in your hand," he clipped himself, "Ahh! And it fuses itself directly to the speech centers of your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what—telepathic connection."

I knew what was coming next and I wasn't happy about it. I watched him turn towards me, where I was leaning against the console and stood up to face him head on. I didn't technically need one seeing as my memory worked just fine, but on the off-chance that I get separated, I wanted them to have a means of tracking me down other than having to make a pretend crop-circle.

"Your turn, Aislinn." He announced with a grin as he reached me.

"If you clip me with that, Doctor, I'm warning you now….I _will_ bite back." I challenged.

"Be fair now, we all need one." He chastised.

I sighed in reluctance and stuck out my hand.

"Fine…" I conceded, before leaning forward to whisper in his ear at the last second. "…but I did warn you."

He made an interesting groaning noise when he clipped me, seeing as I did exactly as I promised and bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder at the same time, gripping his bicep with my other hand. I couldn't help but laugh at the strange look on his face. The whole thing reminded me of the episode where the TARDIS temporarily becomes Idris and she discovers the entertainment value of kissing with teeth.

"So that's what tweed tastes like….huh." I commented off-handedly.

"You actually bit him." Rory pointed out in shock while Amy and River chuckled at his side.

"Yep, I win." I sang triumphantly as I walked over to stand by Canton, trailing my newly injected hand along the Doctor's chest.

He continued to face away from us, creating an almost awkward silence until Canton snapped him out of it.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to use these things for?"

"Right!" He twirled around and started to flick a few switches. "The moment you see one of the creatures," He paused to tap his palm, making a red light appear. "You activate it and describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." He tapped his palm again, playing the recording of what he'd just said. "Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message." He then emphasized, "You keep checking your hand—if you've had an encounter, that's the first you'll know of it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton asked in confusion.

The poor guy.

"I did," The Doctor countered, "But even information about these creatures erases itself over time." he started to work the controls again as he explained. "I couldn't refresh it because I couldn't talk to you."

Canton looked over his shoulder before unconsciously fixing The Doctor's bow-tie. We all then stared at him making him feel a bit uneasy.

"What?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable. "What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand." I prompted flatly.

I had refused to look behind us in the first place and I still did now as well. I couldn't stand the sight of them when I had run into them on accident….there was no way I would look at one if I didn't have to—hologram or not.

He glanced down and noticed the red light on his palm.

"What—why is it doing that?" He asked with just the smallest hint of panic creeping into his voice.

"What does it mean, if the light's flashing?" The Doctor urged. "What did I just tell you?"

"I haven't—" Canton started to argue.

"Just play it." I insisted before he could finish.

His palm beeped when he pressed it, followed by the recording he'd unknowingly made.

"_**My God, how did it get in here?**_**"**

"_**Keep eye contact with the creature, and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow-tie.**_**"**

"_**What? What are you staring at?**_**"**

"_**Look at your hand.**_**"**

Canton slowly turned to look back over his shoulder, but I still refused to follow suit. I couldn't help but cringe when I he gasped and flinched away from it, his reaction sending a chill up my spine. I knew it wasn't a real one, but it was still disturbing.

*****Right! So there you have it—the first bit! Pleas review and tell me what you think. Did you like the 3****rd**** POV bit or should I just leave those out? Is Aislin doing well or should I tone her down a bit?**

****Just a hint for the rest of the episode…..there will still be lots of flirting, but Aislin will also be a part of some really serious and touchy-feely moments and maybe get the chance to start bonding with Amy more as well!**


	5. Remember

**_Sorry if you're reading this again...I went back and did a forth check-through_**

**_ and found a few errors so I fixed them up and relapsed the chapter..._**

**_but I am working on the next one and it will be posted soon!_  
**

*****Hello everyone! As you can see, I have finally posted another chapter…sorry about the wait!**

****Just a quick announcement…I want to send out major props and thank you(s) to **_grapejuice101. _**Because of this amazing fan, I now have a super awesome tribute-poster for this story and you should all check it out! The link is on my profile page!**

***Also, many thank you(s) to all of you who've reviewed! I send you happy waves~~~~~ and cyber hugs!**

**I'm Glad You Came**

"_Remember_"

*****Where We Last Left Off/TARDIS*****

"It's a hologram, extrapolated from the photo Amy took with her phone in the White House bathroom 3 months ago." I explained to them, still refusing to turn around. "You see, Rory? I told you the little details are important." I added for his benefit, reminding him of our conversation back when the Doctor had been examining the maps.

The others glanced between the two of us with looks of confusion.

"Back at the White House, when the Doctor was examining the maps, I asked her if she '_knew_' where we needed to go." Rory recapped for them. "She said yes, but that she couldn't say anything until Amy went to the bathroom."

They all then looked to me suspiciously.

"Oh, don't give me those looks." I brushed off. "I already told you, I know stuff. The Doctor knows how tricky timelines can be. I have to follow a certain chain of events—there are things that I can change, no big deal, but there are other things that I just shouldn't mess with. If I had told you where to go sooner, we'd still be here, now, but minus that photo. Besides…there's no use getting upset seeing as your memories will start to fade as soon as Mr. Ugly disappears."

They all stared at me blankly for a second before a hint of understanding graced some of their faces. The Doctor then jumped back to the task at hand.

"Right, now…..everyone, take a good, long look." He ordered before he let the image fade away. "You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting—"he snapped his fingers, impatiently, "—describe it to me." He demanded and then snapped his fingers again to urge them on when they're faces remained blank.

"I can't." Canton realized, a bit worriedly.

"No." The Doctor agreed. "Neither can I."

I sighed and jumped in before he could continue, shocking them all in the process.

"They're tall, taller than you, Doctor." I started, not bothering to look at any of them. "They wear black suits with white undershirts, black lace-ups that are a cross between trainers and dress-shoes, with black neck-ties. Their skin is a sickly, pinkish-gray color and looks very waxy and slightly wrinkly. They have four, bulbous-y fingers and their heads are big and oddly shaped, like in that painting—'The Scream'. Their facial features are almost skeletal in shape, with eyes that are sunken in, a flat almost nonexistent nose and no mouth." The Doctor was completely gob-smacked now, but I continued anyways. "If it appears that a mouth is forming, like they've sucked the skin where it should be, inwards….that's when you need to get the hell-out-of-dodge, because they have this ability where they draw in execs electrical energy from their surroundings to use as a weapon by concentrating it into their hands and discharging it all at once through their fingers like some kind of beam that will disintegrate you on contact, basically causing you to explode into nothing."

"But, but you didn't even look at it a moment ago." The Doctor stuttered out in confusion. "How do you k—"

"That's one of the draw backs of '_knowing_ _stuff_', Doctor." I interrupted him with a tired sigh. "Sure it's helpful that I don't forget them, but while you lot get a break, I am forced to remember them weather I want to or not. Every single detail at every moment—always in the back of my mind. They're stuck there, with their menacing, dead eyes….just staring, their breathing clicking like static, their voices grating and raspy. I can't escape them even in my head—for the past three months, even now, and still later on, forever—once they're all dead and gone….I'll always remember them." I explained all be it a bit dramatically as I shivered and rubbed my arms to get rid of the Goosebumps that had formed. "It sucks."

"So that would explain why you didn't have any markings on your skin when we'd found you at the falls." Canton commented.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that to try und brush away the tension in my shoulders.

"Basically, yeah." I confirmed. "Anyways…..you straitened his bow-tie because he had just planted the idea in your head to do so while you were looking at the creature." I continued, trying to move on.

The Doctor took the hint and started to fiddle about with the console, though I knew he'd probably approach me about it later. I could deal with that.

"So they could do that to people." Amy realized in disgust. "You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it."

"Like posthypnotic suggestion." Rory reiterated.

"Ruling the world with posthypnotic suggestion?" Amy questioned the Doctor.

But he ignored it and moved on in his typical spastic fashion.

"Now, then, a little girl in a spacesuit—they got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?" He asked no one in particular.

"Could be anywhere." Canton guessed in frustration.

"Except they'd probably stay close to that warehouse." The Doctor assured them.

"Because why bother doing anything else?" I jumped in sarcastically (_sorry Doctor_).

"Exactly!" He agreed as he tried to narrow down the search on the monitor. "And they would take her from somewhere that would cause the least amount of attention…But _you'll_ have to find her. _I'm_ off to NASA."

The TARDIS beeped when he'd got it down to three possible locations and the monitor zoomed in on them.

"Find her?" Canton asked skeptically. "Where do we look?"

"Craystark Hall Orphanage." I replied before the Doctor even opened his mouth, causing everyone to look at me strangely. "Seriously, I cannot wait for the day that you all stop giving me those looks every time I have a random outburst of information….it's so awkward." I sighed in exasperation. "Anyways…. This is one of those times I can tell you something without screwing anything up. I don't know its physical location though, so we'll still need that from you, Doctor." I nodded to the screen, prompting him to hop to it—he paused and stared at me for a moment until I snapped my fingers to urge him to get moving, which he finally did, a small blush tinting his ears—River and I exchanged impish smirks at this before I continued. "Right….Canton, Amy, and myself will go to the orphanage disguised as FBI operatives, well…except Canton, who actually is one….technically...sort of. River!" I turned to her. "You and Rory will stay back and chill with President Nixon so as to keep an eye on the TARDIS. The Doctor's going to need someone who can pilot her when he calls for help after he's done with his task and you'll need to bring Nixon with you when he does." I directed her and received a nod of understanding as response.

"Wait! Why do you assume I'll be calling for help?" The Doctor huffed in indignation.

Everyone sent him a look of '_really?_'.

"Doctor, you're sneaking into NASA to fiddle about with the electronics in the shuttle…..and you're, well…_you. _Yeah, you'll be caught and placed under guard eventually. The American government doesn't like it when people mess with their toys." I chastised him with a teasing smirk. "By the way….I bet you $20 there'll be a piece left over." I added challengingly. "No worries, you'll know what I mean when it happens."

"Okay then." He agreed. "We'll drop you three off first—"

"Wow…wait a minute…" I cut in with a look of confusion. "You agree with everything I said….just like that?"

"Yeeesss?" He confirmed.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just a bit surprised." I explained. "It's just….when Jack use to take charge and try to give out orders, you would get all pouty."

The Doctor gasped lightly in momentary shock at the mention of one of his former companions, but then rolled his eyes with a huff.

"First of all…I don't pout." He declared, but faltered when we all (except for Canton) chuckled at the hilarity of that statement. "Secondly," he cleared his throat, "you really do seem to _know_ stuff, so I plan on using that to our advantage whenever we can get away with it, so yes, good plan….lets go."

"In that case…" I grinned mischievously, walking over to snag Amy's hand so as to lead her farther into the ship. "…Amy, my super-foxy-ginger-friend…..we get to play dress-up now, seeing as we have to look like _real_ adults for this part. Off to the wardrobe we go!"

She giggled at my playfulness and together, the two of us ran off to get secret-agented up.

*****One Hour Later/At The Orphanage*****

Canton's car was small, but comfortable and the drive to Craystark Hall was fairly quiet. The other two were trying to keep themselves focused on what they were about to do while I was trying to form a plan. If I could actually get away with it, I was going to try and save Amy before she gets captured. As we pulled into the driveway, we all seemed to simultaneously let out a breath to relieve the built up tension.

"Right then…" I chirped with an encouraging smile, popping my head between their shoulders from the back seat.

"Check." Amy prompted.

We all stuck out our hands to show that there were no flashing red lights.

"Clear." Canton confirmed.

"Clear." Amy agreed.

"Let's go." I ordered as I opened my door to climb out. "Now, just a forewarning, guys, before we knock.…you need to know that understanding the caretaker's thoughts and actions will be like trying to smell the color nine."

"What?" Amy asked, scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion.

"Exactly." I clarified. "His memories have been messed with so often and for such a long time that he's just….not…quite right in the head anymore, but it's not the poor guy's fault. He's basically a prisoner here, so give him some slack."

"Alright." Canton conceded as he wrapped, loudly on the door with his knuckles.

We then waited a moment for someone to answer. I was just starting to enjoy the pounding rhythm of the storm that was going on around us when a small, disheveled, elderly man poked his head out to greet us curiously. I had to laugh on the inside at the fact that he seemed to be dressed similarly to the Doctor.

"Hello?" The man questioned.

"FBI." Canton simply stated with authority as he held up his badge. "You must be Dr. Renfrew. Can we come in?" He incited.

"The children are asleep." Renfrew tried to discourage.

"We'll be very quiet." Amy promised him in assurance.

"Is there a problem?" He asked in concern.

"It's about a missing child." Canton explained.

We could hear the slightest sound of whispering coming from behind the door but we couldn't see who it was nor could we make out what they were saying.

"W-what, what are you do—" Renfrew mumbled before his eyes went glossy. "Y-yes, come in please." He offered and then abruptly turned away to head farther into the foyer, leaving the door open just a crack for us to help ourselves.

We exchanged cautious looks with one another as Amy pushed the door open, causing the hinges to emit a loud creaking noise in protest. The inside of the place was old and worn-down, like something that would make an excellent set for a horror movie. Flickering lights, chipped paint, peeling wallpaper, cobwebs, mildew, and a thunder-storm…..nice.

"This way." Renfrew called out to us as he moved towards a set of stairs. "Please excuse the writing." He indicated to a decrepit wall where the words '_Get Out Leave Now_' were written in something red. "It keeps happening." He chuckled in explanation. "I try to clean it up…" He trailed off.

"It's the kids, yeah?" Amy questioned apprehensively. "They did that."

"Yes, the children, it must be." He agreed absentmindedly.

He reached up with a wet rag to lightly wipe at the letters, revealing the same words scribbled across his wrist in the same handwriting with black ink.

"Anyways," he dismissed and turned to head up the stairs again with a spaced out look on his face. "My office is this way."

"We nearly didn't come to this place." I admitted questioningly, before flashing a knowing smirk back to the others. "I understood Craystark Hall was closed in '67."

"That's the plan, yes." Renfrew confirmed dreamily.

"Plan?" Amy questioned in confusion as she glanced cautiously around the place.

"It's not long now." He gushed in relief at the mere idea of it.

"It's 1969." Canton countered.

"No, no. We close in '67." Renfrew corrected insistently. "That's the plan, yes."

"You misunderstood me, sir." Canton tried to reiterate. "It's 1969 _now_."

The poor man paused and whipped his head back around to look at us, seeming to become slightly upset at what Canton was suggesting.

"Why are you saying that? Of course it isn't." He argued fervently.

"July, to be more precise." I added, trying to emphasize Canton's statement as fact.

The man gasped in fear for a second before his eyes went glossy again and he once more continued up the stairs.

"M-my office is this way, this way." He stuttered as he scuttled off towards a doorway.

"I'll check upstairs." Amy declared after the man disappeared.

"Be careful." Canton acknowledged before turning to me with an arch of his eyebrow.

"I'm going with her." I clarified for him.

He gave me a nod and headed into the office after Renfrew while I jogged up the stairs after the ginger trouble-magnet.

Amy turned on her flashlight to lead the way. The first door we came to was a bit stuck, but we managed to shove it open. Inside the room was a mess—there were rusted, unused bed frames strewn about with a few broken toys. One of the walls had the words '_Leave Me Alone_' scrawled across it in what we hoped was just more red paint. Amy then took out her phone to report their findings to The Doctor—putting it on speaker so I wouldn't be left out.

"**Amy." **He greeted her.

"Hello, Doctor. How are the shenanigans going?" I tossed out so he knew I was there as well.

"**And Aislinn, good!"** He acknowledged cheerfully. **"Things are going well. It's a bit tricky, but you know me…..apparently. It'll all work out once I'm finished."** He answered casually.

"Doctor." Amy snapped softly in apprehension, bringing us all back to the reason she'd called in the first place. "I think Aislinn was right. This is definitely the place the girl was taken from."

"**How do you know?"** He questioned absentmindedly.

I could just imagine him lying there with his sonic in one hand as he twisted about the jumbled wires, with his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. '_So cute!_' I gushed in my head—my nerd brain was completely smitten with the image and I had to force myself not to smile like an idiot. This was supposed to be a somewhat serious moment.

"Because those things have definitely been here." Amy answered, snapping me back to attention. "The whole place is deserted. There's just the one guy here, and I think he's lost it." She informed him.

"**Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually."** He explained.

"Yeah, that's what Aislinn said—she'd warned us when we got here that trying to understand him would be like trying to smell the color nine." She commented, flashing me a small smile.

"**Basically, yeah."** The Doctor agreed.

I smirked at the faint sound of humor in his voice.

"So, does that mean that if you two had never stopped to visit the Starship-UK, that Liz 10's mind would have eventually been like a bag of cats?" I chimed in curiously.

They both paused in silence for a moment—weather in shock or actual consideration, I wasn't sure, but the Doctor actually did answer me eventually.

"**Probably."** He replied.

"So what should we do?" Amy asked, getting us back on track.

"**Find out what you can, but don't hang around."** He ordered.

"Where are you?" Amy questioned in confusion.

"**Got to go. Got company." **He dismissed, leaving her question unanswered.

"Bye, Doctor!" I sang cheerfully. "Have fun!"

The phone then clicked off on his end, leaving Amy and I in silence.

*****With The Doctor At NASA*****

After sonicing one last wire into place, the Doctor snapped the little compartment shut and popped up to greet the NASA employees with an enthusiastic smile.

"Don't worry, I put everything back where I found it." He assured them, but then held up an extra wire, looking rather sheepish. "Except this. There's always a bit left over, isn't there?" He reasoned before his eyes went wide in realization. "Ooohh."

*****Back With The Girls*****

Amy huffed in annoyance. I could tell that being left unanswered really bugged her sometimes.

"He was sitting in the space shuttle at NASA so he could wire a device he'd made into the circuitry." I informed her. "It's all part of this big plan he's got worked out…it's rather clever actually. I—" I cut myself off…there was something I'm forgetting….something very important… "Oh crap!" I gasped and scrunched my eyes shut in frustration.

"What?" Amy asked worriedly.

"I just remembered something very important. We need to leave now." I warned her.

"Why, what is it?" She asked nervously.

"The creatures….they have this weird ability to cling upside down to the ceiling like bats and there's a whole cluster of them above us, right now." I explained as calmly as I could in hopes that she wouldn't freak out too noticeably. "We need to get out of here right now. Let's go." I ordered and then rushed from the room thinking that she was following me.

As soon as I rounded the door, back into the hallway, I heard it slam shut behind me. Startled, I whirled around to see that Amy wasn't there like I'd thought she'd be. I gasped and quickly rushed back over to try and open it again, but it wouldn't budge.

"Aislinn, was that you?" Amy asked, sounding a bit panicked as her voice muffled through the wood. "Why did you close the door?"

"It wasn't me!" I countered.

I could hear her jiggling the handle, but it wouldn't budge for her either.

"This isn't funny." She snapped, starting to sound scared, and I didn't blame her because so was I. "Let me out!" She demanded.

I stepped back and tried to ram at it with my shoulder, but all that accomplished was a shooting pain I felt all the way up to my teeth.

"Amy! Amy, listen to me. I can't get the door open. You need to look at your hand." I urged franticly. "There's another door at the other end of the room. I'll go around and try to find a way in through there. I won't leave you alone, I promise! Okay? I'll be right there!" I tried to assure her.

I then ran down the hallway to try and find a room with a door that would somehow connect to the back-way. I checked room after room, coming up with nothing until I rounded a corner and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hello sweetie." I greeted with a soft smile.

There in front of me was little Melody Pond. I knew she most likely wouldn't respond, but I could still tell that she was curious to see me again, maybe even somewhat happy—if the look on her face was anything to go by. Technically, it's really hard to tell with a psychopath.

"I was actually hoping that I would get to see you again while you were still in this body." I admitted as I slowly moved forward to crouch down in front of her. "Your next body is really cool and the one after that…she's a super-fox!" I informed her, actually managing to gain a small smile from her. "Though, just a heads up, the cool one you get next starts out as a toddler, but hey….in that one, you get to hang out with your mom and dad when they're kids and the three of you get to grow up together. Won't that be fantastic? And then, once you've grown up a bit, you'll finally get to meet The Doctor face to face!" I watched her eyes brighten at this. "That man is going to change your life." I chuckled. "Just you wait and see…oh, the adventures we'll have!"

"Promise?" She asked me excitedly.

I was a bit shocked honestly. I really wasn't expecting her to speak, but hey, I wasn't complaining. I was ecstatic.

"Of course, sweetie!" I assured her. "Trust me…..I know stuff."

"I know." She agreed. "That's what they told me."

"Wait, what?" I asked in confusion, starting to feel a bit uneasy.

Why was she here? It was almost like she was waiting for me…..I'm supposed to be helping Amy. Oh…..I see…..a distraction then. I quickly stood back up and took a step back from her. Wrong move. As soon as I'd stepped back, I felt a sharp pain in my neck and immediately started to feel drowsy. I could feel my limbs starting to go numb as I slowly slunk down to the floor. Looking up towards the ceiling, I could see three members of The Silence closing in on me, but I could also still see Melody standing off to the side. I focused my gaze on her and smiled.

"Tell you what sweetie." I slurred slightly, feeling the effects of whatever they'd injected me with really start to take hold—the image of her started to go hazy. "Next time you see me….what do you say…..let's kill Hitler…." I giggled.

I barely managed to catch the smirk she'd sent me, and then my world went black.

*****Right then, there you go….another chapter! Please review and tell me what you think and feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes….I finished it at like 6:30am and I only managed to check it three times, so there might be one or two.**

****Anywho, remember to check out my profile for picture links!**


	6. Lost But Not Really

*******Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. My internet went out and I'm sure you all know what it's like to have technical malfunctions….Any who…Here you go!**

******Thank you to everyone who reviews my work….seriously…you guys light up my life!**

**I'm Glad You Came**

_(Lost But Not Really)_

Canton moved through the hallway cautiously as he looked for Amy and Aislinn. He held his gun out and at the ready by bracing his trigger hand on his other that held a small flashlight. A few moments earlier, he had come into contact with one of the silence in Dr. Renfrew's office—not that he remembered—all he knew now was that Amy was calling out for help and neither her nor Aislinn were anywhere to be seen.

"Help me! Please, I can't—" Amy called out helplessly, sounding as if she were terrified and on the brink of tears. "—I can't see! Somebody, please!"

Canton found the door her voice was coming from and tried the handle, but it was locked.

"Amy!" He shouted as he thrust his shoulder against it, but to no avail. "Amy, can you hear me?" He called out to her while banging his fists on the ruff mettle. "Is Aislinn with you?"

He was starting to become a bit frantic himself as the poor girl started to sob.

"Amy, I'm going to try and blow the lock." He warned her. "I need you to stand back."

He stepped back and took aim—just as he was about to pull the trigger, The Doctor and Co. came barreling around the corner.

"Okay, gun down—I got it!" The Doctor chirped hurriedly as he knelt down with his sonic ready to go.

"Amy, we're here!" Rory assured her in panic. "Are you okay?"

"I can't see." Amy continued to sob.

"What about you, Aislinn?" The Doctor called out, but there was no reply—just the constant sound of Amy crying in fear.

He buzzed the sonic at the lock and quickly opened it once it had clicked so they could all rush into the room.

None of them realized that there was a little girl just down the hall, breathing heavily as she kept tabs on them. The poor thing was forced back into that horrid space suit after her friend had been taken away. She really did like the knowing lady, Aislinn and she didn't want the eye patch lady to hurt her, but she didn't really have a say in the matter. And then the mean woman went and took her mommy away. She was told that the Doctor was her enemy, but she didn't know why, but her friend, Aislinn, promised that they would all meet and go on adventures in the future, so she would just have to wait and see as she hid in the meantime.

"Where are they, Doctor? Where's Amy?" Rory asked in frantic confusion when they saw that the room was empty.

They then saw the space suit lying on the floor. The Doctor scanned it and River bent down to lift the visor.

"It's empty." She confirmed.

There was a slight crackling of static coming from the middle of the room that caught their attention before Amy spoke up again.

"_**It's dark." **_She whispered tearfully._** "So dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me? Aislinn? Are you here?"**_

They looked to the floor and saw a small blinking red light next to a set of toys. Rory knelt down and gingerly picked it up to see that it was the Nano-recorder that the Doctor had injected them all with and it appeared that Amy's voice was emanating from it.

"They took this out of her." Rory pointed out in dazed disbelief. "How did they do that, Doctor?" Amy was still sniffling and crying and it was ripping at his guts. "Wh-why can I still hear her?" He questioned.

If it hurt going in….he could only imagine what it would be like to have it ripped back out. He looked to the Doctor who still had yet to answer and saw how uncomfortable he looked and became extremely worried.

"Is it a recording?" River wondered in slight distress.

The Doctor scanned it with the sonic and looked down at the results.

"Um," He hesitated, "It defaults to 'live'. This is current." He clarified in a soft apologetic tone. "Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying."

"Amy, can you hear me?" Rory asked into the device while stepping away from the others. "We're coming for you…..wherever you are…..we're coming for you, I swear." He assured her.

"She can't hear you." The Doctor corrected. "I'm so sorry. It's one-way."

Rory spun around and gave the Doctor a hard look, as if what he'd just said was the dumbest thing to ever leave his mouth.

"She can always hear me, Doctor." He countered firmly. "Always. Wherever she is. And she always knows that _I_ am coming for her. Do you understand me?" He admonished. "Always."

"_**Doctor. Are you there?" **_Amy whispered._** "Can you hear me?" **_She cried._** "Doctor. Oh, God—just please, please….please Doctor, just get me out of this."**_

"He's coming." Rory promised her, giving the Doctor a defiant look. "I'll bring him, I swear."

They were all then shocked and horrified to hear the sound of Aislinn letting out a blood-curdling scream from down the hallway. There was only a second's pause before another one followed and the Doctor immediately sprang into action. He shoved his way past the others and sprinted towards the direction her screams had come from.

"AISLINN!" He called out franticly as he whipped around the corner only to stop dead when he saw that no one was there. "Aislinn, where are you?"

He could hear the faint sound of panting nearby, but he couldn't see her.

"_**Please stop." **_She groaned. _**"No….no, no….."**_

His eyes closed and his hands clenched into fists when he realized what he was hearing.

"_**AAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhh!"**_

The Doctor flinched at the sound of her pain and knelt down to pick up her discarded Nano-recorder. As he took hold of it, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was a small syringe that seemed to have rolled under a wooden rocking-horse. He brought it to his nose to smell its contents and discovered that whoever took her had drugged her to do so, which only upset him all the more.

"No, no, No, NO!" He shouted as he through the syringe at the opposite wall, causing its needle to snap off as Aislinn gave out another scream in pain.

"Oh, my God." River gasped in horror. "Are they torturing her?"

"Yes." He replied as he stood back up with an angry frown.

"But, why?" Canton asked in confusion.

Aislinn was a good kid in his eyes and the thought of anyone wanting to hurt her did not sit well with him.

"Information." He gowned out. "As Aislinn has demonstrated before, it seems that she is very knowledgeable about the future. They want to know what she knows and by the sound of it…..she's not being very cooperative."

"_**Please…just stop it already!" **_She grunted, followed by a wince of pain._** "No matter what you do, I'll never betray the Doctor. Now where the HELL is Amy?!"**_ She shouted in anger. _**"I know you took her too, you bastards, now tell me where she is!" **_She demanded._** "I WANT AMY! AAAAHHHHHhhhhh!"**_

"I'm sorry." The Doctor whispered to her Nano-recorder, just as Rory had done to Amy's.

And he really was. As per usual, he felt that it was all his fault—they were suffering because of him.

"Hello?" The hesitant voice of Dr. Renfrew sounded from behind them. "Is someone back there?"

Canton Quickly turned around with his gun at the ready, just in case as they waited for the man to round the corner.

"I-I think someone has been shot." The man mumbled in a daze. "I think we should help. I think we coul—" He started but then paused and shook his head in confusion. "I can't r—I can't remember."

They all quickly followed him back down to his office and were shocked to discover that it was in fact one of the creatures that had been shot. It scuttled back into the far corner when the Doctor cautiously approached it as it held on tightly to its wound, wheezing in pain.

"Okay…" The Doctor started as he knelt next to it. "Who and what are you?"

"_Silence, Doctor."_ It rattled in reply with a deep and rasping voice. "We are The Silence."

At that response, the Doctor suddenly recalled all the times he could remember 'Silence' being mentioned. It had happened several times throughout this regeneration's adventures and now that he'd actually stopped to think about it, the amount was rather concerning.

*****Back With Aislinn/1****st**** POV*****

Pain was all I felt since the moment I'd woken up. Whatever they'd injected me with had resulted in a throbbing headache and was then followed by coercion tactics that could only be described as paper-cuts from hell. Seriously…they were ridiculous…..and relentless at that. They used a device that resembled a cattle-prod that when dragged (slowly might I add) across the skin, it left paper-thin lacerations while electrocuting you at the same time. God, they might as well have lit me on fire and got it over with.

"GGGAAAAHHHAHAHAHA!" I screamed out for what felt like the millionth time. "Please! Just give it a rest or something!" I managed to grit out. "I already told you that I refuse to answer any of your questions and there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwi-I-HA-HHIIIZZZEE!"

I was panting now as I tried to catch my breath and my throat was starting to feel raw from all the screaming. A door off to the side opened and the psycho eye-patch lady walked in looking annoyed and frustrated with the lack of progress.

"It appears that you're a bit more resilient than I thought you'd be." She commented with a grimace.

"Well…"I scoffed offhandedly. "Why not just call it quits then and bring me to Amy like I've been demanding for the past…..who knows how long."

"Oh, just do it and be done with it." She ordered them. "If it'll stop her moaning. We'll bring her back for another round in a day or two."

Not exactly what I meant, but I would take what I was given and at least I'd finally get to check up on Amy. My restraints were released and I was then dragged roughly through a set of tunnels until we came to where they were keeping her to be chucked unceremoniously to the floor. I let out a hiss as I felt bits of dirt get into my wounds before I became aware of the sound of someone whimpering off in the corner. It was too dark to see who it was at first, but I let out a sigh of relief when I heard her speak.

"Hello? Who's there?" Amy demanded shakily.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's just me." I assured her as I shuffled myself towards the sound of her voice.

"Oh, Aislinn, thank, God!" She sighed in relief.

I knew she'd been crying and it pulled on my heart-strings. I had truly been hoping to prevent this part, but it looked like the Whoniverse had different plans.

Once I'd reached her, she flinched back out of reflex, but then she threw her arms around me and held on for dear life as she cried into my hair. It was as if she'd thought I'd suddenly disappear on her. I rocked her gently from side to side as I rubbed comforting circles into her back, trying to calm her down and to reassure her that I really was there.

"Sshhh…Sshhh…" I soothed. "Everything is going to be fine, I swear. The Doctor's coming for us…we're going to be okay. And I'm here with you—you won't be left alone, alright…just like I promised….see?"

When she started to calm down, I leaned back against the wall and maneuvered her so she could lay her head down on my lap while I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Amy." I sighed in frustration. "And you too, Rory."

"Why? What do you mean?" Amy wondered in confusion, still sniffling a bit.

"I knew this was going to happen—you getting captured. That's why I wanted to go with you and Canton." I revealed. "I came up with a plan and thought that if I was with you at the time, that I could prevent it somehow." I paused and then chuckled humorlessly. "You can see how well that turned out." I scoffed. "I bet the boys are probably thinking, '_Why the hell didn't she just say something beforehand?_'."

"Why didn't you?"

I let out a tired sigh.

"Because I couldn't." I answered honestly and then continued before she could protest. "As I've already told, Rory….it's the little details that often make the biggest difference. The Doctor knows this too, but…..sometimes, when in the moment, it's hard to remember proper logic instead of just bumbling into a situation because one's heart takes control. Hell! The man has two of them, so it's easy to see why." I joked lightly, getting a small giggle out of her. "If I had said something, then both he and Rory would have forbidden you to go and I couldn't allow that because it was very important that you did."

"Why? How do you know? What would have happen—"

"Well, first off, there were things in that orphanage that you had to see and take part in…you met that little girl again and you were able to apologies. The rest is tucked safely away in your subconscious now, where it should be and where it will stay—so don't ask me to elaborate. And secondly, for the Doctor's benefit and to get him of my back for what I know will have been a verbal scolding in the future. I just want to remind him of what we talked about back when this all began—in the lower level of the TARDIS where he promised me his trust. It's very important that you always remember that Doctor, because from here on out, things are going to be very delicate….I'm talking "Mars" fragile.

"What's—"

"Don't worry about it." I assured her dismissively. "He knows what I mean and that's all that matters."

"You keep talking as if the Doctor can hear you. Why is that?" Amy wondered curiously.

I let out a soft laugh.

*****Back With The Doctor & Co./At The Warehouse*****

River and the Doctor were examining the space suit while Rory sat off to the side so he could concentrate on the girl's voices. The boys had been rather upset at first about what the woman had admitted to knowing, seeing as she had left them in the dark (The Doctor really can't stand it when he's left out of the loop). But after her somewhat vague explanation, they had to admit that it was probably for the best. Who were they to argue with someone who apparently knew the future…after all, they had plenty of experience with River to know better.

"_**Because they can."**_ Aislinn replied with a smirk (not that any of them could see) catching the Doctor's attention. _**"Remember those Nano-recorders that the Doctor injected us all with?" **_She prompted.

"_**I still can't believe you bitt him."**_ Amy giggled.

"_**Yes, and if River tells me he's behaved himself and he asks nicely, I just might do it again."**_ She teased, nonchalantly, making the Doctor blush furiously. _**"Anyways…when those idiots snatched us, they yanked out our Nanos without knowing that the blasted things default to live. So right now, our friends can hear everything we're saying like some sort of disturbing radio show."**_ She explained and then added a hint of caution. _**"So take care with what you say."**_

River glanced up at the man and smirked at how red his face had become. She then continued to scan the suit while trying not to laugh out loud. Her device beeped when she noticed that the things hand started to twitch.

"This suit—" River commented in cautious, fascination. "It seems to be repairing itself. How's it doing that?" She wondered aloud, and then looked back up. "Doctor….a unit like this…would it ever be able to move without an occupant?" She asked him curiously.

"Why?" He prompted hesitantly.

"Well, the little girl said that the spaceman was coming to eat her." She recapped. "Maybe that's exactly what happened."

Their attention was drawn back to Rory when Aislinn's voice came through her recorder again.

"_**You should talk to him, Amy."**_ Aislinn encouraged._** "He's listening in...right now…"**_

There was a moment's pause before Amy sniffled and did just as the woman suggested.

"_**I love you."**_ She started somewhat shakily, but then her voice became firm. _**"I know you think it's him, I-I know you think it ought to be him, but it's not…it's you." **_This caught the Doctor's attention and he glanced awkwardly over at Rory while River continued to smirk softly at them having realized that they misunderstood Amy's meaning. _**"And when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly, just to see your stupid face."**_ She continued and both girls chuckled lightly. _**"My life was so boring before you just….dropped out of the sky." **_She laughed again. _**"So just get your stupid face where I can see it, okay?" **_She demanded. _**"Okay."**_

The Doctor had walked over to where Rory was seated to try to reassure him or apologize (he wasn't sure which), but before he could say anything, Aislinn tossed out a comment of her own.

"_**Yeah, no offence to Rory—he is an awesome guy and all….but as I implied before….the Doctor has a face I could stare at for an eternity and still never get tired of seeing it." **_She sighed and then both girls broke out into a fit of tired giggles.

Rory clenched the recorders tightly in his hands and closed his eyes in defeat. The Doctor made sure he had his blushing under control before he sat down next to the poor man.

"She'll be safe for now. No point in a dead hostage." The Doctor tried to assure him lightheartedly, but Rory only stared blankly at the space in front of him. "Besides, Aislinn's with her and she doesn't sound worried….she'll take care of her."

"Can't you save them?" Rory questioned tensely, with a slight clenching of his jaw.

"I could track their signals back, take us right to them." The Doctor admitted, a bit too offhandedly for Rory's liking.

"Then why haven't you?" He snapped.

"Because then what?" The Doctor incited with a frustrated sigh. "I find them, and then what do I do? This isn't an invasion—they live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome."

"Rome fell." Rory pointed out in a huff with an arch of his eyebrow.

"I know." The Doctor defended himself as if Rory had been questioning his intelligence. "I was there." He admitted as an afterthought.

Rory sighed and steeled his face again, letting his shoulders fall.

"So was I." He remarked.

They were both silent for a moment until the Doctor became curious one more.

"Personal question…" He pressed inquisitively.

"Seriously, you?" Rory asked with a bit of a sarcastic edge to his tone.

"Do you ever remember it?" He asked. "Two-thousand years, waiting for Amy, the last centurion."

"No." Rory answered flatly after a slight pause.

"You're lying." The Doctor accused.

"Of course I'm lying." Rory bit back grudgingly.

"Of course you are." The Doctor agreed in confirmation. "It's not the sort of thing anyone forgets."

"But, I don't remember it all the time." Rory admitted. "It's like this door in my head. I keep it shut."

He grit his teeth when he heard Amy start to whimper and cry again.

"_**Please, please, just come get me."**_ She begged.

"_**Sshhh, Sshhh. Come on, Amy, curl up next to me so you can get some sleep." **_Aislinn directed her.

"_**But there's no way I could sleep right now."**_ Amy halfheartedly tried to argue.

"_**Sure you can…..I'll sing for you—just relax." **_She assured the girl soothingly, witch made the Doctor smile.

"_**I'm a bit old for lullabies, don't you think?" **_Amy dismissed.

Aislinn let out a soft laugh that sounded almost patronizing.

"_**You're never too old for a lullaby."**_ She scoffed.

No one realized that River had mouthed those exact words at the same time they left her friend's lips as if she'd heard them several times before. Aislinn chuckled again before she continued.

"_**Here's one that the Doctor knows….well…..actually, I **_**did**_** learn it from him, so…yeah. Anyways, the English translation would probably make you smile." **_

The Doctor perked up in curiosity at this little tid-bit as he waited to hear the tune. His eyes went wide when she began to softly sing. The lyrics to a song that he hadn't heard in a very _very_ long time began to float through the air and left a warm caressing sensation across his mind as he closed his eyes and remembered a few moments from his past regenerations.

_(The __"h" in "haroon" is silent and it's sung to the tune __of "__God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen__".__)_

"_**Klokleda partha menin klatch,**__**  
**__**haroon haroon haroon,**__**  
**__**Klokleda sheenah tierra natch,**__**  
**__**haroon haroon haroon,**__**  
**__**Haroon haroon haroon..."**_

'_Who the hell in all of time and space is this woman?_' The Doctor wondered in fascination when the song eventually ended.

"_**That was really pretty….what was it?" **_Amy asked with a yawn.

"_**It' a **__**Venusian Lullaby." "From what I understand, the first bit roughly translates to something along the lines of '**_**Close your eyes my darling (well three of them at least)**_**'."**_

There was a second's pause before Amy did in fact start to giggle at the absurdity of the song and The Doctor was happy to see that even though it was small….the sides of Rory's mouth curled up just ever so slightly at the sound of it.

"_**That is just absolutely fantastic…You know, in a weird, bonkers sort of way."**_ Amy, commented dazedly. _**"But, how about an Earth song now."**_ She requested.

Aislinn snickered at this.

"_**Sooo…first you're too old for lullabies and now you're demanding specifics. I see how it is." **_She huffed in mock offence.

"_**Yep."**_ Amy responded in good humor.

Aislinn cleared her throat and began anew.

"_**Lay down your head**_  
_**And I'll sing you a lullaby **_  
_**Back to the years **_  
_**Of loo-li, lai-ley **_  
_**And I'll sing you to sleep **_  
_**And I'll sing you tomorrow **_  
_**Bless you with love **_  
_**For the road that you go **_

_**May you sail fair **_  
_**To the far fields of fortune **_  
_**With dimonds and pearls **_  
_**At your head and your feet **_  
_**And may you need never **_  
_**To banish misfortune **_  
_**May you find kindness **_  
_**In all that you meet**_

_**May there always be angels **_  
_**To watch over you **_  
_**To guard you each step of the way **_  
_**To guard you and keep you **_  
_**Safe from all harm **_  
_**Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley**_

_**May you bring love **_  
_**And may you bring happiness **_  
_**Be loved in return **_  
_**To the end your days **_  
_**Now fall of to sleep **_  
_**I'm not meaning to keep you **_  
_**I'll just sit for awhile **_  
_**And sing**_  
_**Loo-li, lai-ley**_

_**May there always be angels**_  
_**To watch over you **_  
_**To guard you each step of the way **_  
_**To guard you and keep you **_  
_**Safe from all harm **_  
_**Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley**_  
_**Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley…"**_

"She has a beautiful voice, don't you think, Doctor." River asked him suddenly, causing the poor man to jump at the abrupt contrast of sound.

She chuckled at his slightly skittish motion, knowing that she had succeeded in one of the rare moments where she was actually able to catch him off-guard.

"What? YES—yes she does." He agreed, once his brain had caught back up to speed.

"Well, then….now that the scans have been done, I think we're all set here." She informed him as she stood back up from the position she'd been crouching in. "And don't worry, Doctor." She added over her shoulder as she walked away. "I'll be sure to tell her that you were very '_well behaved_'."

This sent the Doctor into another furious blush as he quickly jumped up and stammered after her in anxious frustration.

Only Rory heard the last thing that Aislinn said.

"_**I promise you, Rory…she'll be fine—I'll keep her safe….You **_**will**_** see her again."**_

"Thank you." He whispered back.

*******And that's it for that chapter. I felt bad for taking so long to update that I thought I'd go ahead and post what I have for now and so the next post will be a combination of this episode ending and then blending into the beginning of the next. So, yeah…..see you then!**

******P.S. the songs that I used were:**

"**Venusian Lullaby"**** (The Third Doctor sings this in both "The Daemons" and "The Monster of Peladon") if you go to youtube you will find a very lovely version performed by ****"toastsplosion". Otherwise you could always look up the original Doctor Who clips to hear him sing it himself!**

**The second song is a Celtic lullaby that is a big favorite of mine! You can find a very lovely video for it on youtube done by "kovanecky". I suggest you check it out! The group,'Celtic Woman', also does a nice version of it!**


	7. And Now It Begins

*******Hello all! I am so so so soooooo sory for such a long wait! It was just one thing after another sense the holidays and now I'm finally back on track! By the way…taxes this year totally kicked my ass…just saying. Anyways—thank you so much to all my reviewers and favorit(ers) for your persistence! You all are the reason why I was able to get my butt back into gear and finally finish this chapter! Much love to all of you! Now, onto the update that you've all been waiting forever for…..I hope it doesn't disappoint!*******

**I'm Glad You Came**

_(And So It Begins)_

*****Back With The Girls/Tunnels Of The Silence (Aislinn's POV)*****

I had fallen asleep shortly after Amy did and If I were to be honest, I was a bit surprised that I was able to keep myself awake for as long as I had. Torture can really where a person out (note the sarcasm).

I had felt bad for Rory. I knew he would have misunderstood Amy and thought she had been referring to the Doctor (in fact, the Doctor did to), but I just couldn't bring myself to clear it up at the time. The look on his face when she calls it 'stupid' and he realizes that she really had meant him, was just to priceless to ruin. In fact, I was rather looking forward to it. But, having to wait for the day that the Doctor was going to finally show up to our rescue….that….that I am definitely not looking forward to. Amy was so lucky that she wouldn't really be aware for most of it.

*****Time skip/?/Still With Aislinn*****

Time really drags on when you're _not_ having fun. It had been an endless cycle of sleep, interrogation, resting, chatting and singing with Amy. She really enjoyed the stories that I would tell her about some of the Doctor's past adventures from his previous incarnations (only what I thought he'd be comfortable with, of course…I respect him too much to betray his trust and privacy…even to another companion). I was careful not to reveal anything of importance, though, in case the silence was listening in (or the Doctor for that matter).

I think the worst part was that keeping track of how many days had passed was pretty much impossible, seeing as there were no clocks or windows. The waiting was actually starting to drive me mad. They had eventually given up their coercion sessions when they finally seemed to get it into their heads that I wasn't ever going to tell them anything….or at least I think that's what happened. It feels like forever since I last saw the psycho eye-patch lady, so I just assumed she'd called them off. If I really stopped to think about it actually….it was a bit unnerving.

"Where am I?" Amy asked in a slight panic. "Where is this?"

I gave a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice. I didn't like being left alone with my thoughts for too long and she'd been asleep for a while now after the two of us had been restrained against our metal 'loungers from hell' (as I affectionately called them). This was another thing that happened once the sessions had stopped. They'd dragged us out of our dark little room and strapped us in. I tell yah…..not being able to move for such a long period of time is torture in itself.

"_You are Amelia Pond."_ One of the creatures of The Silence raddled out in its raspy voice.

"Yes, yes she is….congratulations." I commended it sarcastically. "I'd applaud you, but my hands are a bit tied up at the moment."

"You know, you're rather ugly….has anyone ever mentioned that to you?" Amy added with a bit of attitude.

"Actually, I have…..approximately one-hundred and twenty-seven times so far." I informed her with a smirk.

"Just making sure." She commented.

"_We do you honor."_ The thing rasped out to Amy, catching our attention once more. _"You will bring The Silence. But your part will soon be over."_

"Whatever that's supposed to mean," Amy scoffed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes, "you've made a big mistake, bringing us here, because wait until you see what's coming for you now." She warned them tauntingly.

"_You have been here many days."_ It countered dismissively.

"No," Amy argued. "We just got here. You just put us in here."

"_Your memory is weak."_ It corrected arrogantly. _"You have been here many days."_

"No. No, we can't have been…right, Aislinn?" She asked in slight worry.

I felt bad for the poor girl. She must have been so scared and confused. I sighed, reluctantly, before answering.

"I'm sorry, Amy, but it's telling the truth. You just can't remember because they've been monitoring us for quite a bit of it. I'm so sorry."

"_You will sleep now."_ It commanded as it moved closer to Amy, who was understandably starting to freak out just a bit. _"Sleep…..Sleep….."_

"No. No. Get off of me." She demanded as she tried to fight the effects of the thing's voice. "No!"

Hey! I remember this bit! I strained my ears and sure enough, I could hear her….oh, that beautiful, sexy sound!

"Oi! Ugly face! You still want to know the future?" I called out tauntingly, gaining their attention. "Well here's a fun fact for you….this just in…You guys are totally screwed! Know why?" I prompted with a smirk as the sound became louder and more defined. " 'Cause here comes the cavalry!"

Not a moment later, the TARDIS appeared in all her sexy, blue glory. The door immediately opened as soon as she stabilized to reveal the man both girls had been waiting for—The Doctor.

"Oh, interesting." He remarked as he stepped out to analyze their surroundings. "Very Aickman Road. I've seen one of these before. Abandoned—I wonder how that happened?" He noted absentmindedly after catching a look at the room's center console. "Oh, well I suppose I'm about to find out…"

"Ugh! Finally." Aislinn huffed playfully. "Do you have any idea how boring it is having to just sit here and wait for that sexy little face of yours to show up and save the day—"

"Well…" The Doctor grinned smugly as he straightened his bow-tie.

"—Honestly, River!" Aislinn continued, purposely ignoring the Doctor as he made a gaping face like a fish.

"But….what?" He stumbled as he cast his eyes back and forth between the two of us.

"I missed you too, my Love." River cooed, lovingly.

We both smirked at each other as we enjoyed our taunting moment with the Doctor. He grumbled with a blush on his pouting face when he realized that we had been teasing him and quickly moved on to the task at hand to ignore our snickering.

"Rory, River, keep one Silent in sight at all times." He directed them before turning back to the Silence with a look of mock-surprise on his face. "Oh, hello! Sorry, you were in the middle of something." He excused himself as he walked towards them with a portable television. "I just had to say, though, have you seen what's on the telly? Oh, hello, Amy." He added nonchalantly. "You all right? Want to watch some television?" He asked before he turned around to set up the device.

As soon as his back was turned, one of the Silence made as if it were going to try and sneak up on him. The Doctor, of course, wasn't stupid and continued to prepare the device while simultaneously warning the creature.

"Ah! Now, stay where you are!" He ordered it as River moved closer with her gun aimed at the disturbing creatures that guarded us. "Because, look at me, I'm confident." He added calmly. "You want to watch that—me, when I'm confident. Oh and this is my friend, River." He gestured to the woman as she moved even closer around the outskirts of the room.

"Fantastic hair, super clever, and has her own gun. Quite the package, wouldn't you say, Doctor?" I jumped in with my own two cense and a flirtatious wink. "And, unlike you, she really doesn't mind shooting people."

"Now, I shouldn't like that last part," He chided before admitting somewhat awkwardly, "But, I kind of do….a bit."

"Thank you, Sweeti." River gushed with a grateful smile.

She and I snickered playfully at each other which made the Doctor's cheeks blush again, slightly.

"I know you're team players, and everything," He said a bit louder as he directed his attention back to the Silence, "But she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you—"

"—Well, the first seven, easily." River corrected as she moved next to him so they were standing back to back.

"Seven, really?" The Doctor asked, sounding both surprised and impressed.

"Naturally, Doctor." I confirmed with a roll of my eyes. "Honestly, where's your head?" I tisked.

"Oh, eight, for you, honey." River promised me in a mock-sultry voice.

"Ooooh." I responded with mock-shivers of my own.

Both us knew that the other was just joking with our flirtations to tease the Doctor, but we couldn't really help themselves. It was too easy and oh so much fun. His blushes were too cute to resist.

"Stop it." He admonished us with a grunting sound at the back of his throat.

"Make us." River challenged in an almost purr as she nudged her shoulder along his back like a frisky cat.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I will." He replied somewhat huskily.

"Oh, I'd love it if you tried." I pleaded teasingly (but also seriously and I'm sure the Doctor noticed if the expression on his face was anything to go by).

"Is this really important—flirting?" Amy jumped in sounding frustrated. "Because I think saving Aislinn and I should be higher on the list right now."

Rory took that as his queue to rush over and start trying to undo the clasps that were holding his wife.

"Yes, right, sorry." The Doctor apologized somewhat sheepishly. "As I was saying—my naughty friend, who _isn't_ tied up at the moment, is going to kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind," He gestured to the Silence member who had originally tried to sneak up on him, "So maybe you want to draw lots or have a quiz."

"What's he got?" Amy asked Rory in a whisper while the Doctor still had the creatures distracted with his ramblings.

"Something….I hope." He guaranteed, though, a bit unsurely.

"No worries, guys!" I whisper-shouted to them rather excitedly. "This next bit is really clever." I assured them before adding nonchalantly, "We'll have to run for our lives afterwards, but it will be really cool…..yeah…."

They both looked at me in disbelief for a moment before shaking it off and turning their attention back to the Doctor while Rory continued to struggle with Amy's bindings.

I just laid back and relaxed, assuming that someone would get to me eventually.

"Or maybe you could just listen a minute." The Doctor continued with a bit of flair. "Because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender and then I'll let you go in peace, yes. You've been interfering in human history for thousands of years, yes. People have suffered and died, but what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving now and then?"

The Doctor had a bit of a stare-off with one of the creatures, but after a few seconds, it was clear that it wasn't going to respond.

"Oh, '_The Silence_'." He taunted. "You guys take that seriously, don't you? Okay, you got me." He smiled playfully before turning somewhat serious again. "I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas." He joked as he moved to fiddle with the television again before turning quizzically back to the Silence. "First, you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What is she for?"

The creature only made a rattled, raspy noise of defiance in response.

The rest of us focused our attention on the mumblings of a man who was speaking on the portable device where the words '_Live From The Surface Of The Moon_' was shown across the bottom of the screen.

"Guys, sorry, but you're way out of time." The Doctor commented.

"Only _he_ could somehow manage to sincerely apologies and threaten someone at the same time." I mumbled conversationally to River who had snuck over to help me with my own bindings.

"Now, come on, a bit of history for you." The Doctor continued with an enthusiastic clap of his hands. "Aren't you proud? Because _you_ helped." He goaded them while fixing the TV's antennas. "Now, do you know how many people are watching this _live_ on the telly?"

"About half a billion." I chimed in with an innocent smirk (oxymoron, I know…but that's what I did).

"That's right!" He winked impishly at me before continuing. "That' nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars—you just watch them fly—billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years, and every single one of them, at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never ever forget it."

We all watched the screen as the narrator was describing the goings on of the astronauts that were preparing to make their descent onto the moon's surface for the first time in history.

"Oh. But don't forget this bit." The Doctor added as he made to remove a cellular type of mechanism from his coat pocket. "Reddy?" He asked the person on the other end that I assumed could only be a Mr. Canton Delaware III (still my favorite agent by the way).

I assumed he must have answered in the affirmative because The Doctor then turned his attention back to the screen. The rest of us, of course, followed suit not wanting to miss whatever was about to happen.

"_That's one small step for man—_" Came the famous words as Neal Armstrong set his foot down onto the moon's surface before the scene twitched and switched to an image of the wounded member of 'The Silence' Canton videoed back at the orphanage.

"_**You should kill us all on sight!"**_It snarled in its raspy voice.

The clip of the creature then repeated its-self several times.

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you." The Doctor elaborated.

The clip then repeated one last time before the image switched back to The Moon Landing.

"—_One giant leap for mankind._"

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for The Silence!" The Doctor jeered.

"WHOO!" I cheered, throwing my now freed fists into the air. "In your fuggly faces you jerk-offs!" I taunted before sharing a high-five and a hug with River.

"You just raised an army against yourselves." The Doctor continued to explain in triumph. "And now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run?" He hissed as he threateningly got in one of the creature's face. Because today's the day the human race through you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly, the word you're looking for right now is 'oops'. Run."

The others just stood around smiling (minus Amy who was still sitting) in victory, not quit catching the meaning of the last word the Doctor had thrown out. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Guys, he means _us_! Run—Move it—Quickly!" I shouted at them, trying to get them into motion.

The creatures of 'The Silence' started to gather the electrical charges that ran un-noticed throughout the atmosphere and began to fashion them into the currents that they used as weapons, getting them ready to be fired. The others quickly got the message and began to attempt to retreat back to the TARDIS.

River took this as her queue and started to fire her gun at as many of the creatures as she could to cover our retreat.

"I can't get her out!" Rory shouted in panic while trying to avoid being zapped.

"Go! Go!" Amy barked at him in defeat.

"We're _not_ leaving without you!" He admonished her and then continued to try harder to break her free.

"Look, will you just get your stupid face out of here!" She snapped back in frustration.

Her words hit home this time and he couldn't help but stare disbelievingly at her. She had just unknowingly uttered the words that he'd needed to hear ever sense that day that he and the others had listened in on our live-recorded conversation. His heart was tempted to explode with elation like the room around us, but he just couldn't quite bring himself to get his hopes up just yet.

"Run! Into The TARDIS, quickly!" River shouted, trying to snap them back to attention as she continued to fire at any of the creatures she could.

Both Rory and Amy continued to stare at each other (rather stupidly might I add) until The Doctor popped up out of nowhere and buzzed Amy's restraints open. He then aimed his screwdriver at random bits of machinery, causing several explosions to form distractions so that they could catch up with both River and myself.

"Don't let them build to full power!" He warned River who was still firing her gun about the room.

"I know!" She shouted back a bit sarcastically. "There's a reason why I'm shooting, Honey!"

"Duh!" I snapped teasingly as I popped him with a love-tap to the back of the head as I ran past.

"What are _you_ doing?" River asked him in confusion.

"Helping!" He replied while he continued to buzz his sonic at random things which only succeeded in creating more chaos then necessary.

"You've got a screwdriver!" She scoffed. "Go build a cabinet!"

"That's really rude!" He rebuked her in indignation.

"Learn how to drive!" I shouted from the TARDIS doors in River's defense.

"Both of you? Really?" He Whined before jumping away from a blast of sparks. "Oh, bloody hell!" He then ran to the doors where I affectionately kissed his cheek before he shoved me inside with a shake of his head and a humored smirk on his face. "Women!"

I just laughed as I skipped over to sit in one of the chairs to wait for the intimidated Mr. Rory Williams and the awesome Miss(?) River Song to get their butts inside so we could leave.

"You know, my sister wants to major in archeology when she starts collage." I commented to River as she walked by on her way to the console to take over. "You two really are a lot alike. Same personality, same attitude….though, I suppose, she _is_ a bit more of the studious type than you are."

"Oh, yeah! You told me about her…the beautiful Miss Angela, right?" River confessed. "That was a fun conversation. You were all shmeepy, I was dearly touched….it was all a bit of an estragon charged smack-down really."

"Ooooh, duly noted." I acknowledged the hint. "I'll be looking forward to that conversation then. I could use a bit of sisterly bonding." I admitted.

"Wait—how did you—with the archeology…." Rory fumbled at me in confusion. "You were inside already.

I winked at him and smiled like the Cheshire cat whilst I tapped my temple.

"I _know_ things, remember?" I asked him teasingly.

"Right….yeah…." He mumbled to himself as he moved over to stand by Amy.

I chuckled to myself thinking of how adorable he is when he's confused before I turned my attention back to two of my favorite people.

"You can let me fly it!" The Doctor huffed in indignation as River moved around him to flip switches and turn knobs.

"Yeah, or we could go where we're supposed to." She countered flippantly, making me laugh and the Doctor grumble.

Once I'd calmed down I nudged the Doctor's foot with my own as he passed to gain his attention. When I knew that I had it, I smiled and nodded my head in the direction of Amy and Rory, just in time to catch the end of their 'stupid face' conversation along with their cavity inducing kiss of sweetness.

"Aren't they just precious?" I whispered.

He smiled in deep thought for a moment before he nodded absentmindedly in agreement.

******Time Skip/U.S. Oval Office******

President Nixon chuckled happily as he gave the Doctor a congratulatory handshake.

"So, we're safe again." He confirmed in relief.

"Safe? No, of course you're not safe." The Doctor contradicted flippantly "There's about a billion other things out there just waiting to burn your whole world—"

"—But, if you want to pretend you're safe just so you can sleep at night…" I nudged in.

"Okay, you're safe." The Doctor agreed, catching the hint. "But, not really." He added as an afterthought, making the rest of us chuckle (except for Nixon who had a somewhat fearful expression on his face).

He then turned around to face the other suit in the room.

"Canton." He acknowledged with a friendly smile and a handshake as well. "Until the next one, eh?"

"Looking forward to it." Canton agreed with a friendly smirk of his own before the Doctor turned back to the president.

"Canton just wants to get married." He chided. "Hell of a reason to kick him out of the FBI."

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Nixon assured him.

"I'm counting on you." The Doctor hinted firmly.

I then rushed up to Canton and gave him a tight hug and a big old kiss on the cheek.

"You're still my favorite agent." I claimed in admiringly.

"Don't I know it." He agreed as he affectionately tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear and sending me a flirtatious wink that made me giggle like a school girl.

I knew he was only joking though, and I know that he knew that I knew that. He and I had an understanding and our affections for each other were nothing more than a sibling like friendship. Not that the Doctor knew that if the flash of grouchiness that I caught on his face for a moment was anything to go by (silly, Doctor….so adorable).

He turned back towards the others who were standing near the TARDIS somewhat huffily and made to join them, but was stopped by Nixon who hurriedly grabbed his arm.

"Uh, Doctor…"He started hesitantly. "Canton, here, tells me that you're—you're from the future. It hardly seems possible, but I was wondering—"

"I should warn you—" The Doctor cut him off with an impish smile. "I don't answer a lot of questions."

"But I'm a president at the beginning of his time." Nixon pressed on. "Dare I ask….will I be remembered?"

"Oh, Dicky…'Tricky Dicky'…they're never going to forget you." He assured him.

I couldn't help the small bark of laughter that escaped my moth before I could clamp my hands over it. I had to look away rather sheepishly to hide my blush when the Doctor sent me a mock-glare in reprimand as he ushered us all back to the TARDIS doors.

"Say hi to David Frost for my." He called flippantly over his shoulder which only made me giggle even more through my hands.

Before he closed the doors though, I quickly shouted over his shoulders.

"Bye Canton!"

"Good-bye Miss Davis." Ha answered back just as the doors were clicked shut by a rather disgruntled Doctor who made his way stiffly back to the console.

"Sooooo," Amy prompted me teasingly. "You and Canton, huh?"

"What? Gosh no!" I disagreed before adding with a mischievous smirk. "Trust me Amy, I'm not his type."

I heard the Doctor scoff from the other side of the room where he was purposefully standing closer to River.

"So, why wouldn't they let him get married before?" Rory chimed in curiously.

"Well, Rory," The Doctor jumped in with a haughty tone to his voice, "They were rather conservative back then and she was probably black." He explained.

"Yes," I confirmed with a conspiratorial smirk, "_HE_ was."

I snickered as all their heads snapped as on in my direction.

"Wait…"Amy cracked first. "So, you mean that, Mr. Tough-guy canton, plays for the other team?"

"Yep!" I chirped.

"Way to go Canton!" The Doctor cheered; now back to his happy self. "Right then, off we go!" He announced after with a small skip in his step.

******Time Skip/River's Prison Cell******

"You can come with us." The Doctor offered her.

He was leaning against one side of her cell door while I leant against the other with my arms crossed. I was a bit sad at the moment because I'd been having too much fun with our little flirtatious threesome and now it was time to say good bye. The storm that was going on outside River's window seemed rather fitting as well.

"I escape often enough, thank you." She dismissed playfully. "And, I have a promise to live up to." She added on as an afterthought.

I tried to smile at that but it wasn't as bright as they usually are.

"You'll understand soon enough." She hinted as she straitened his bow-tie. "Besides, you shouldn't worry too much about me while you have your lovely Miss Aislinn, here, by your side….You might make her jealous and you wouldn't want that, now, would you?" She cautioned him teasingly.

I looked up shocked and stared into her eyes for a moment and what I saw there scared me a little, but excited me all the same. I'd been wondering for a while now and she finally confirmed it for me.

"Okay." He agreed flippantly, not understanding what she meant nor being one to linger in a moment of discomfort for too long. "See you next time." He called over his shoulder as he headed back towards the TARDIS. "Call me."

"What—that's it?" River laughed in disbelief. "What's the matter with you?"

He turned back to us looking very confused and walked over with his arms wide in jest.

"Have I forgotten something?" He asked innocently perplexed.

I hesitated only for a moment before I gave up and scoffed at my own reservations.

"Oh, fine…what the hell!" I huffed as I grabbed the Doctor's face with both hands and pulled him forward.

"What—" He was about to ask in surprise before I cut him off with a sound kiss planted right on those perfect lips of his.

I could vaguely hear River snickering in the background as (in a momentary lapse of brain-function on his part, I'm sure) he started to relax into it and even kiss me back. Though I quickly pulled away shortly after, before he could realize what he was going on and do it himself. My self-esteem couldn't take a blow like _that_ (not that the verbal response didn't twinge a bit, though, admittedly…I did find his mannerisms to the whole situation just slightly adorable).

"Right. Okay. Interesting." He gulped somewhat awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" River asked in concern, her teasing smile now gone. "You're acting like you've never done that before."

"We haven't." He acknowledged with a blush.

"You haven't." She repeated numbly.

The moment was even more awkward, now that he'd caught the spoiler hint and he started to fidget like a little boy.

"Oh, look at the time. We best be off." He prompted skittishly and then turned to me with a look of uncertainty (and maybe a slight bit of fear as well). "Um, but that was very nice. It was—it was good." He fumbled as he clapped his hands together, trying to find the right words. "It was unexpected" He tried to start laughing as if to brush it off, but failed as the first huff of air left his throat and instead, promptly turned to stride right back to the TARDIS "You what they say…." He started with an unsure smile once he reached the doors.

"There's a first time for everything." I finished for him with a cheerful smile as I tried to hide my disappointment to his reaction.

Though, I think he could tell because he blushed furiously before he practically hid himself behind the doors.

"And a last time." River whispered sadly after he disappeared.

The lost look on her face nearly crushed me. I couldn't help but give her a hug.

"This is his past self." I reminded her. "Unlike the version I met on the beach that snogged me silly….this one doesn't know me yet."

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." I assured her. "If you think about it, it's actually kind of funny. The first time I met him, he stole a kiss from me in the heat of the moment and now, I've returned the favorer." I pointed out thoughtfully with a soft chuckle.

"Full circle and all that jazz." She agreed with her own halfhearted chuckle, though still looking somewhat depressed.

"Hey!" I snapped determinedly as I grabbed her by the shoulders, giving her a slight shake to gain her full attention. "Now, you listen here young lady….I know what you told Rory—what you tried to explain to him down in those tunnels all those months ago, but I promise you Riv—I promise you Melody Pond, that this isn't the end of our adventures. There is definitely more to come on your side of the time line. I promise that you _will_ see us again in _your_ future…especially me, because I absolutely refuse to dismiss our last moment together as friends without a proper good bye."

And to prove my point tuned away from her without farther a-due and strode back to the TARDIS doors to disappear. When the doors clicked shut behind me, I released a gush of air and leaned tiredly against them. The Doctor had been set to leave as soon as stepped inside. He flew about the console to distract himself from what happened earlier. I could tell because he was trying his best not to look at me and I could still see the faint traces of a blush as it tried to disappear.

"Catch you on your next jail-brake chick-a-dee." I whispered with smirk. "Now bring on the pirates."

*******Well…that's it for chapter seven! I now I promised the beginning of the next episode in this chapter as well, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting for to much longer. If you're reviews were anything to go by, I didn't want anyone to come busting down my door and hold me hostage until I updated. Again, so sorry for making you all wait for so long. I'll try my best not to do it again.*******


End file.
